Feelings
by wildfire511
Summary: Draco Malfoy finally meets his match against the witty Hailey Brown. Mature for language, explicit scenes, and god knows what else
1. Chapter 1

Hailey Brown looked out her window. She was so excited! Today, she was going back. Back to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait to see all of her friends. She had missed them so much. Especially Darren, the man of her dreams. She knew that she would never have a chance with him, just in the fact that he was a Slytherin, and her being a Hufflepuff. That was the crappy part. She also couldn't wait to see her best friend Tara, who being in Ravenclaw, was one of the smartest girls in school. Hailey smiled, knowing that Tara was the only reason she was doing well in school.

"HAILEY!!! WAKE UP!!!! IT'S A NEW DAY!"

She heard her friend shriek. Hailey started to roll out of the bed. Knowing that she was living with Hermione was difficult, but fun at the same time. Hailey's mother passed away years ago from complications in birth, giving birth to her baby brother, who she had decided was to be named Ryan. Her father became a drunk and died in a car accident two years later. Ryan was never heard of. She was sad, but knew that she had to keep going.

"HAAAAAIIIIILEY!!!!"

Hermione's voice rang in her ears

"Hermione, I'm up! Geez"

Hailey smiled and walked down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. She stomach started to growl at the thought of food. Food. Yum. Hailey plopped herself down at her seat. Hermione brought in two plates steaming with fresh food.

"My mom said we need to eat properly if we are going back."

I just love her cooking, so I really didn't care! Hermione sat down and dug right in to her bacon. Hailey laughed and grabbed the ketchup, pouring a large amount onto her eggs. Hermione made a strange face.

"Gross"

Hailey looked at her friend.

"Eggs are not eggs without some ketchup." Hermione stuck her tongue out. "No way will I ever put ketchup on eggs. Its just plain weird."

After breakfast the girls went up stairs to pack their belongings. Hailey packed all her cute tops, thinking that there would be no way that Darren did would miss her this year in these tops. Short skirts would help for all those parties that she was planning on getting invited to as well! She pulled at the back of her closet and found a beautiful dress. She pulled it out and held it up against her in the mirror. The red material fell short her knees, and the beadwork at the top was just stunning. She smiled as she stared at herself. Then she heard someone clearing their throat.

...  
"It was mine a while ago."

Hailey shot around and saw Hermione. She stared at Hailey with such intensity.

"I bought it on a gut reaction that I was going to wear it at some point. I just never did. You can have it if you want. I think it would look better on you anyways."

Hailey's jaw dropped. She ran over to Hermione and hugged her tight. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Hailey ran back to the mirror and did a little twirl. Hailey loved the dress. She carefully packed into her suitcase.

"Are you ready to go?"She asked Hermione. Hermione smiled. "AM I EVER!"  
Hailey and Hermione arrived at the train station with little time to spare. Hailey looked at Hermione and smiled. "Okay well I hope you have a good trip. I will see you later!" Hermione walked off, knowing they had to separate to their social statuses. Hailey walked over to the train and tried to find her best friend.

"Tara!"

Hailey let into a full run and ran into her best friends arms. "Oh wow!"

Tara laughed and wrapped her arms around Hailey. "It is so good to see you and hug you and be right next to you!"

Hailey laughed again and pulled her closer. Tara smiled and tightened the hug. "You look good. And tan. I'm officially jealous!"

Hailey laughed and pulled her best friend onto the train. "We can catch up on that stuff later! We have got to find an empty room." Tara smiled and pulled on Hailey's hand. "Don't you worry, I got that covered." Hailey looked over at Tara in surprise. Tara pulled on her hand. They walked over to an open room. Well, half open. Darren and *ugh* Draco Malfoy were in the other seats. "Hi boys!" Tara plopped herself down in one of the available seats. Hailey's jaw dropped.

OH MY GOD she thought. Darren is in here. Draco was a thought of the past.  
"He-he-hey Darren." Hailey managed to stutter. Draco laughed at her attempt to talk. "What's the matter Brown? Cat got your tongue?" He sneered at her than looked at Tara. Hailey looked over at Draco." Oh I am so sorry, Draco. I am trying not to breathe you in because I am afraid I might **catch** something." He gave her a dirty look and got up.  
''I am hungry. And outta here." Tara laughed at him. "That's right run away Malfoy. Come back when you can hang with the big kids." Darren chuckled at Tara and looked at her for a long time. Uh-oh thought Hailey. I might have some competition


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey's POV  
*Ugghh I hate that kid. He is so damn annoying!*  
You always hated Draco Malfoy. Just the name sent chills up your spill, because you thought that he was so damn disgusting. Just looking at him you would never know. You would probably fall in love with his beautiful eyes, or that blonde mop top he calls hair. You looked over at Darren, who was practically drooling over Tara. This did make you worried, because you really really I mean REALLY liked Darren. you have for about 3 years now. It's a hard story to explain. Basically you were playing in the lake and some seaweed got wrapped around your leg. You freaked out and started screaming. Darren came to your rescue. And you fell in love. That's it. Arg love is so dang complicated.

"So Darren. What have you been up to?"  
"Sorry what?"

Darren looked over at you like you were asking him what the capital of China was. Geez could he be a little more obvious? You realized what was going on after a while. He would sit there and just STARE at Tara, who acted oblivious. You gave Tara a hard poke in the ribs.

"Can I talk to you outside of this stuffy room?"  
Tara looked at you like you were crazy.

*crap is she really that stupid???*  
You grabbed Tara by the arm and practically drug her out of the room. She looked at me with a strange eye.

"What's the deal? I was in the middle of a GOOD story."  
"Tara, he is staring at you."  
"What? Who?"  
*AH STOP PLAYING STUPID!!!!*  
"Darren, duh"

Tara looked at you and started to laugh. You were getting rather annoyed about the whole thing when you felt a sharp poke in your back, causing you to jump. What? You got scared!!!  
*What the hell? OW*

"Move it Brown"

Well that told you everything. Draco Malfoy had returned from his trip. And he was still as grouchy as ever. You knew that when he was grouchy, it was best to stay out of his way. But you were so frustrated with Darren liking Tara that you decided to take a trip on the wild side

...  
You turned around and gave Draco a big smile.  
*oh this is going to be fun*

"Hi Draco"  
"Move it"  
"Gee I thought you were going to be nicer than that"  
"Why?"  
"Just cuz"

At that moment he decided that your lil game was not cute. Draco shoved you hard to try and get you to move. You fell over Tara and the two of you hit the floor hard. Doors opened and people started to poke their heads out to see what the noise was. Darren ran over to Tara and grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you okay Tara?"

You had to admit. You were pissed.  
*What an ass. Didn't even ask how I was.*  
You decided not to stress it anymore. You got up and went back into the room. You saw Draco sitting there staring out the window. You suddenly got really pissed off.

"Oi! Malfoy! What in the bloody hell did you do that for???"

Draco turned his head and looked at you. His piercing blue eyes hit you hard.

"Well next time listen, and I won't have to shove you out of the way."

You sat down across from him and crossed your arms. You knew that you had asked for it. Draco always means what he says. And he DID say move. You sat there thinking while Darren helped Tara back into the room.

"Really, Darren. I am fine."  
"Are you totally sure?"  
"Yes"

Watching those two made you want to get a bucket and puke. Geez they could at least get a room or something. You sat there thinking when you felt eyes hitting you. You looked up to see Draco staring at you.

"What are you staring at? Shit take a picture it will last longer!"  
"Your brows furrow together when you think really hard".

You stared at him in amazement. Draco Malfoy just gave you a compliment. You think. Was that a compliment? You didn't care. Draco said something to you that was not an insult. You were pretty surprised. You wanted to say something else to Draco but when you looked at him he was already looking out the window. Shit like you cared.  
But for some reason that could not leave your head that Draco Malfoy actually talked to you. AMAZING


	3. Chapter 3

So you were still in amazement that Draco had talked to you. Nothing else mattered, except one thing Darren was paying A LOT of attention to Tara. A LOT. You were getting pretty jealous about it. You wanted to be "that person" that Darren stared at with wonder and amazement. It simply was NOT fair. You decided that you would pout some more when Hermione poked her head in.  
"Hey, you need to go get in your robes, we are almost there."  
"Thanks, Hermione!"  
You smiled. Hermione was such a great friend, and you really did appreciate her. Some people didn't. They thought she was a stuck up know-it-all. Boo. They do not know anything. You got up and went to put your robes on. As you were standing in line for the bathroom, you felt a hard shove, and you fell. Flat on your face. Ouch. You turned to look at who shoved you and smirked. Pansy Parkinson. Yuck.  
"What in the bloody hell was that for!!!!!"  
Pansy looked at you like you were some smooshed up bug. She turned to go into the bathroom, and at the moment you wanted her to be just as embarrassed as you were at that moment. As she was walking by, you stuck your foot out.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh."  
BAM!  
Face first into the bathroom door. You smirked, knowing that you had gotten her back, and in a good way too. Ha. She totally deserved that. You were chuckling to yourself when you felt a pair of eyes on you. You turned to look. And you proceeded to scream.  
"HARRY!!!!!!"  
You were so happy that you could barely contain yourself. You felt mooshy inside as you turned and jumped on the poor unexpected boy. Harry stumbled a bit, but was able to regain his composure and wrapped his arms tightly around you. You were so excited to see Harry; it had been way to long  
"Hailey, how are you???"  
"I'm great! How about yourself?"  
"MMmm can't complain."  
You smiled a wide grin. Harry and you had a history together. Yea. A history. You dated, for a few months. Until you realized that you and Harry just were not meant to be. It was weird it was more of a brotherly love than a lover's love. Oh well. You got a great best friend out of the process.  
Harry pulled you over to the side and looked at you. You looked back at him with a strange look.  
"What's up Harry?"  
"Look, I saw what happened."  
You gave him a strange look.  
"What the devil are you talking about?"  
"Draco and that look."  
"oh"  
You were not surprised to see that Harry did not like the fact that you were associating with Draco. After all, they are arch-enemies. But you really did not seem to care all that much, because you noticed out of the corner of your eye Draco. He was right behind some other guys, chatting away. You never really noticed how cute he was  
*Oh snap out of it! He is such a jerk and you deserve so much better but he is sooooooo cute!!!!!*  
A voice seemed to fade into the clearing  
"HAILEY!"  
That got your attention  
"Huh what?"  
"You seem to go off into your own world there."  
"Oops, sorry."  
"It's okay, well I better get going. Will I see you later?"  
"Sure! We have so much to catch up on!"  
You walked away from Harry, glad that you saw him. He was such a good friend, and it made you so happy that he still cared about you. You tried to maneuver your way around all the guys that were blocking the walk way.  
"Um excuse me, pardon me"  
*Alright girl, get a grip and move these buffoons!*  
"EVERYBODY MOVE!"  
Well that certainly seemed to work.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys started to back away slowly from you. Except one. Draco. Of course he would be the one to give you trouble.  
"Malfoy, get out of my way!"  
"Or what? Your going to trip me?"  
You were ready to slug him in the face. Your cheeks started to burn red as your hands became fists. Suddenly you felt an arm go around your shoulder.  
"Come on now guys. Is that any way to treat a lady?"  
You just died. You just died and went to heaven. Darren. OH MY GAWD. He had his arm around you and everything. You were almost in a shock. You did not expect such… arg you had no clue what to expect. But then, it was all over as soon as it began. He dropped his arm from around you and smiled at you. Then just walked away. AHHHHH you wanted to scream and shout, but, you didn't. You pushed your way past Draco and went back to your cabin where you heard voices. Your recognized Tara's voice, but who was that mysterious voice in there. You put your ear up to the door  
"I don't know what to tell ya."  
"Well you should. This is your entire fault!"  
"My fault? Why is this my fault?"  
"Because YOU put the moves on me"  
"No, I di- oh I did didn't I?"  
You realized that something bad was going on with Tara. You slowly pulled back and looked right into the eyes of Malfoy. Oh shit.  
"What are you doing?"  
**Ah what do I say? Oh I will just make something clever up  
"I uh was looking for a chocolate frog that uh I bought off the trolley."  
*Real smooth*  
Malfoy stared at you for a minute, trying to decide if you were serious or not. You guessed that he took you seriously, because he then shook his head and walked off. Whew. Close one. You heard through the door someone get up. You ran back over to the other side, causing you to miss who was in there with Tara. Rats. You really wanted to know! You walked back over to Tara who was sitting there with her head in her hands. You felt kinda bad for her, she looked so damn sad! You walked into the room and tried to put a big smile on your face.  
"Hey are you okay?"  
Tara had to look back at you. She put a smile on her face, and looked at you.  
"I am fine really I am."  
You knew that she was lying, but decided that it would be a bad idea. You knew that Tara had a temper. So you decided to push the thought away. Then Darren came back into the car.  
"Hey we are so close. I am so glad to be back!"  
"Me too. Ya know, we have a lot more in common than you think"  
Darren gave you a strange look.  
"Like losing chocolate frogs?"  
You blushed, remembering your excuse that you had given Malfoy eariler… The train gave a whistle, which meant that Hogwarts was approaching. You became very excited at the fact that you were almost home. You were even more excited to think that you might have a chance at being a prefect. You always admired the Prefects, always so tall and proud. You wanted to be one so that you could have the title and feel, well, important. All those Hufflepuff will look up to you like you are so damn great. Well, you could only wish you would then be able to walk the halls late at night. You could sneak in the fridge. Ooh all those ice creams waiting to be eaten. You felt a small tug on your shoulder and looked back at Tara. You smiled at her and then began the walk to the front. You then heard people starting to push and shove their way out.  
"Ow!"  
"Watch it"  
"Move"  
"Get out of the way"  
You recognized that last voice. You knew that the great Slytherin Prince was on his way trying to get out of the place as fast as everyone else. You decided to stand your ground. You stood tall as he approached you.  
"Move it, Brown."  
"Oh, you mean you know my last name? I feel all giddy inside"  
"I mean it. Move"  
"Poo, your no fun to play with Drakie."  
With that name being said you could feel those blue eyes piercing you.  
"Never-Call-Me-That"  
You giggled lightly. This was fun  
"Oh lighten up Draco, I was kidding."  
Draco made a pained face, and then looked over at you. You smiled sweetly and then stepped out of his way. You had your fun. It was over. He glided past you, making damn sure not to touch you in any way. You smiled, and bit your lip  
*He sure is cute when he's angry*  
Then it snapped in your head. You knew exactly what to do to forget about Darren, or at least make him look your way. You jumped off the train, excited that you had this new plan.


	5. Chapter 5

You felt that your plan was fool proof. As you were staring at the ground, you ran right into something big. And hard. You looked up to see the jolly face of Hagrid. You smiled.  
"Hello up there!"  
"'Ello down thar!"  
You smiled knowing that Hagrid was just a big lovable guy with a heart of gold. You turned to go and get in a carriage, and saw Draco climbing into one with some of his goons. He looked over at you. You kept staring until someone touched your shoulder, waking you from the trance.  
"Hey I got us a carriage. Had to kick some first years out, but hey it's all good to me!"  
Tara looked back at you and smiled. She always seemed so happy, even when you knew that she wasn't. You followed her into the carriage where Darren and his friend Troy were already sitting. Troy was okay looking. Nothing to go bonkers about. Your type had to be Darren. You wanted to strike up a conversation, but Tara beat you to it.  
"So Troy, how are the players looking this year? Are we going to take a win?"  
"With Potter on the team, I bet we will."  
Eh, Gryffindor. They were so ugh. They thought because they had Harry on their team that they were going to be guaranteed a win. You wanting to be spiteful, decided to say something.  
"I think Slytherin is going to take it this year."  
Tara looked back at you, jaw dropping to the floor. You looked back at her and smiled.  
"Why would you say a thing like that?"  
*Cuz I hate you Gryffindor right NOW*  
"Cuz I think they are"  
Tara had the strangest look on her face. Darren just stared at you. Troy was trying to think of something to say, but words did not come out of his mouth. You were just happy that you stunned most everyone into being quiet. Ah, peace. Til Tara opened her big mouth again.  
"You got a thing for a Slytherin or something?"  
"What?"  
"Well you have NEVER cheered for them before, and well this is quite the surprise to hear you say that."  
"I never said I had a crush on anyone."  
"You don't have to I am your best friend, I know all I see all."  
*Ah shit*

damn she is a quick learner  
You started to get nervous. You were trying to think of something to say when it dawned on you. Lie. Lie to get yourself out of this sticky situation. But who? HA! Your plan can fit right into this. You wanted to get over Darren so badly. You could tell he was crushing on Tara, who was hiding a secret. So you thought. The best way to get over a guy? Find another. So you decided to use this to your power.  
"Maybe I do have a thing for a Slytherin. So what?"  
Tara's look was priceless. This was definitely the reaction you wanted. Darren just stared at you.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Tara hissed in my ear. She knew that I had a thing for Darren for such a long time, and she was surprised that she did not know you did not like him anymore. Or so she thought. You smiled at her. The plan had to be foolproof. Darren would see that you were no longer mooning over him and then would want you. Man, you are so damn smart!  
"I don't get it."  
You looked at Tara with big moon eyes.  
"What?"  
"I know everything about you"  
*you think you do*  
"And?"  
"Why have I not heard anything about this?"  
"I dunno, you just haven't."  
You really wanted this conversation to be over. You were beginning to feel like you were getting interrogated. Arg. You decided to stare out the window. Then you saw it: the Hogwarts castle. You could feel your pulse jumping with excitement. It has been way to long for you to remember the last time that you were there. You absolutely loved it more than anything else. But for some reason you got a really bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. Like something bad was going to happen. You really didn't understand where this feeling was coming from, but you knew that it was not a good thing at all.  
You stepped out of the carriage and looked at the large castle. You knew exactly what you wanted to do when you got in. Check out your room. Eat. Cuddle with your favorite stuffed animal. Yes, you were excited. You decided to run upstairs real quick to refresh your makeup. Ah, that's better. Running down the stairs, you thought about your plan. You were not totally sure that this one was going to work. Making Darren jealous might be harder than you thought. You knew that he had feelings for Tara, who was in turn hiding a deep dark secret, and you were just DYING to know what that was. Then there was Draco, who was friends with Darren, and you tolerated him because of Draco. You had another bad feeling run through you, and for some reason you thought that this was going to be a hard year for you. As you were walking you realized that you had gotten yourself lost. You fell to the floor, tearing up.  
*I cannot believe I am lost!*  
You sat there for about five minutes until you heard footsteps. You got excited and thought maybe someone was actually looking for you, or this was just a person wandering. Or worse. This person was lost as well. You jumped up and ran around the corner.  
SLAM  
*OH SHIT*  
You rubbed your butt where you fell, then turned a bright red.  
"I am so sorry I did not mean to run into you I just"  
You finally looked up and saw


	6. Chapter 6

"What the bloody hell are you doing down here?"  
You recognized that voice from anywhere. Pansy Parkinson. You cringed a little bit, but picked yourself up and started to dust yourself off. She sneered in your direction, causing you to laugh to yourself. Pansy cringing looked like a sick pug. As you started to walk away, she grabbed your arm.  
"You are not allowed to be down here ya know"  
"I didn't actually. I am so lost right now"  
"Just keep going straight, it's not that hard"  
"Um, ok, thanks I guess?"  
"Detention for walking halls you are not allowed to walk"  
*Screw you, ya lazy ass pug*  
You turned and walked away from a smiling pug. Funny you never knew that pugs could actually smile. As you were walking away you wondered who you would have to serve detention with. Ugh, Professor Snape? Pray to gods that he is not the one you have to go to. You would rather sit in a lecture with Professor Moody! Laughing to yourself you found your way back into the Great Hall. You had missed the sorting ceremony and you were really not that upset about it. It was boring anyways. You walked over to your table to see some of your friends sitting around. You heard people whispering and staring at you funny. WTF? Why were all those people just staring at you like that? You looked over at Malfoy for some reason, and he managed to catch your eye. And sneer. Arse.  
You looked over at Harry and gave him an eyebrow. He looked at you, shook his head and looked away. You started to get pissed about what was going on. What in the world was going on here? You could not remember when you were this pissed. You started to walk to some friends when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and were face to face with Professor Snape. He gave you a strange look.  
"I hope that you are comfortable where you will be"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Where you hear about ten minutes ago?"  
"Nope, I got lost"  
"Well, you might want to go talk to Dumbledore"  
You knew that in the fact that you had to go and talk to Dumbledore that the information you were going to receive could not be good. You walked over to his sitting area and gave a small cough.  
"Ah, Ms. Brown. Pleasure to see that you have decided to join us for this meal"  
"I am so sorry, I got lost"  
"It is quite alright, if you don't mind I would very much so like to have a word with you after this meal"  
You nodded you head in reply, and decided to not to stay here anymore. People were giving you funny looks, and you were not sure why. So you decided to leave. You started to walk with you head down. You weren't sure where to go, and thought about going to your room. But then decided against it. You went to the library to see if they had any new books that you could check out. As you were walking and talking to yourself, you didn't hear the small cough from behind you. You just keep going until.

*AHEM*  
You turned around quickly, slamming right into whoever was trying to get your attention. You turned ten shades of red and started to immediately apologize.  
"ohmygoshimsosorryidi-"  
You were interrupted by a kiss. And not just any kiss. A real one. A kiss that was so sweet honey could have dripped from your mouth and you would not be surprised at all. Your eyes became wide as you saw the white hair. Draco? Draco was kissing you? You decided that it could not hurt, so you kissed him back. He slowly began to work your mouth, using his tongue to tease your lips. He seemed to be almost be begging for entrance into your mouth. You decided to hold on for just a small moment, savoring his taste and feel. Then it ended. Just like that. Draco pulled away, and then ran a hand through his hair. Your cheeks became a deep red. He smirked.  
"Damn, I was just going to welcome you, but that was nice there Brown"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Draco just smiled.  
"Your going to see Dumbledore right?"  
"Yea"  
"He can tell you better than I can, but I will be waiting for you afterwards"  
This actually made you slightly nervous. You had no clue what was going on, but everyone else seem to know exactly what was going on. You nodded your head at him and then began to walk away. Getting more and more nervous with each step that you took. You had no idea what was going on. Ugh, this was going to kill you. You finally made it to Dumbledore's door and reached for the door. Sweat dripped off of your palms. You wiped them on your robes. Then you took a step back, cleared your throat and reached for the door. Suddenly the door swung open, and a strange man stepped out.  
"We have been expecting you Ms. Brown"  
Oh shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Hailey walked into the room with a strange look on her face. She had no clue what was going on, or who the strange man was. He did look a bit familiar though She started to think that she really didn't want to know what was going on. The man had long white hair and eyes that could kill a man in his footsteps. Hailey shuddered. She looked over and saw Albus Dumbledore. She gave a weak smile and walked forward.  
"Oh good, you're here, we can start."  
Hailey began to get very nervous. She looked around the room and saw three other people, a man, woman, and a boy looking about her age maybe a year or two younger. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Dumbledore motioned her to sit. She did so.  
"Professor what is going on? Who are all these people?"  
"Please allow me to introduce them to you. This man here is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. These people over here well they are your family."  
Hailey looked over at them. She couldn't believe it. They were all supposed to be dead! How was this physically possible?!? Her eyes got large as she stared at the boy. If this boy was her family, then that means that this boy was her brother! She stared some more.  
"So if you people are my family then you must be Ryan!"  
The boy nodded his head. The man stepped forward.  
"Honey we would have told you sooner, but we have been in hiding. We wanted you to lead a normal and healthy life, so we told Mr. Malfoy to take care of you. Some how things got mixed up and you started to live with Grangers. I don't know how this mix-up came to be, but you do not belong there. You belong with us. Purebloods."  
This was all too much for her to handle. She didn't understand. She was a pureblood? Her family was here the whole time? She was actually supposed to live with the Malfoys? Everything was just so confusing. She needed answers.  
"Will someone explain everything to me????"  
The woman stepped forward.  
"I think that I can dear."  
"So I guess you're my mum?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Oooookkkkk"  
"You see dear, we were on the run. We were in hiding. You were already starting to show promise of being a great witch, so we wanted you to be able to go to school. We sent you to live with your aunt, and she was supposed to send you to the Malfoys. By accident she sent you to the Grangers. You started to attend Hogwarts with the thoughts that you were a mudblood, because that's what your aunt told you. She was quite incorrect. You stayed with the Grangers for so long, and we did not want to pull you out. We were quite pleased with your progress. There is just one issue I would like to raise. With Dumbledore as well. I would like for you to be resorted. See where you end up now with all this information. I want you to be happy where you are, but I do not believe that you belong in Hufflepuff. I feel that you are a Slytherin, and that is where you belong. Purebloods are Slytherin. Your brother must be sorted as well. So I am hoping that all will be fixed."  
Hailey nodded her head. She was so happy that her family was alive, but she was still a bit confused. What was Draco talking about? Did he know all of this information already? What in the world was up with everyone giving her strange looks? These questions seemed to race through her head. Ryan took her hand and smiled  
"Don't worry sis, you and I are together now, and we can be family once more. I am so glad that we are out of hiding. I have wanted to see you for so long. And we can live in the same house together. Exciting."  
Hailey just nodded her head. She also didn't understand what her parents were on the run from. That was another question in her head. She didn't have much time to think, because Dumbledore took the sorting hat off of the table and placed it upon Ryan's head. The hat seemed to think for a bit.  
"Ah, this boy, he is smart, very very smart. He could succeed in Ravenclaw. But of course I see courage. Great Courage. That could bode well in Gryffindor. No, not Gryffindor, he does not possess the honesty. He seems to have most qualities like SLYTHERIN!"  
So it was decided that Ryan be in Slytherin. Hailey had seen that coming though, after what her mother said. Suddenly there was a light knock at the door. Dumbledore got up and opened the door. A very smug Draco walked in. Hailey made a face. Draco didn't seem to notice, because he walked up to her and smirked.  
"Have you been sorted yet?"  
"No"  
"Oh, I can't wait"  
"I am sure you can't"  
Draco smirked again. Hailey couldn't help but to melt. That smirk of his was so sexy. She started to think about the kiss again, when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Hailey snapped back into reality and came over to Dumbledore. She knew that it was her turn to be resorted. She became very nervous as all eyes were on her. She became sweaty. Ryan looked at her with hopeful eyes. HE must have really wanted her in Slytherin with him. She certainly did not doubt that. He seemed like a nice kid, just a little needy. She sat down in the chair. The hat was placed on her head. The hat seemed surprised.  
"I have had this head before. Ah yes, you were placed in Hufflepuff for your loyalty. But ah, I sense new qualities. Yes new qualities indeed. I sense a sly young person, willing to do what it takes to get where she wants to go. I sense pureblood. Knowledge of the past. A sense of foreclosure. Yes I know exactly where you belong. You belong in a new house my dear, you belong in….."


	8. Chapter 8

Hailey's POV  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
I could not believe it. I really did end up changing houses. I could feel my face turning red as I looked out at all the smiling faces. And two smirking faces. Ugh Malfoys. I was still in shock as Dumbledore pulled the sorting hat on my head. I was obviously shocked, so my mum can over and put her arms around me.  
"Oh, honey we are so proud of you! Really we are. Now you can live out your full potential"  
I wanted to vomit. I really didn't know what to do at that point. I really just wanted to run and die. Die in a hole maybe. Or fall off a cliff. Anything would be better than this. Dumbledore handed me some new robes and clothing in the Slytherin color. Eh, maybe it wasn't that bad I mean green is my favorite color. I looked at my parents, you know, the ones that "magically" came back into my life. A small grin came on my face.  
"Well. If it really makes you guys that happy I guess that I am happy too"  
My parents beamed.  
"Well, Hailey. Your things have already been moved. You will have new roommates and all. I am quite sure Draco will show you where to go."  
Dumbledore smiled at me, as if to say that he knew something. I just gave him a weak smile and looked over at Draco. He held out his arm, as if he was the perfect gentleman. EW.  
"Shall we go then?"  
*SHITTTTTT*  
Draco's POV  
"Shall we go then?"  
I had my arm out for her to take, hoping that she would be a good girl and just take it. Ah. She did. We walked out of the office and as soon as we were alone, I turned and pushed her against the wall. Oh power is a good thing to have.  
"Listen Brown, things may have changed for the better for you, but I'm on to you. I think something fishy is going on and I bloody well intend to find out. Whether you are REALLY a pureblood or not. And who knows? Maybe you will get lucky with me"  
I had never seen a girls face go from scared to disgusted quicker than hers did right then.  
"Listen DRACO, I don't care whether you care or not. My world was just turned upside down and all you care about is bloodlines. Well guess what? FUCK YOU. I really don't care. I just want to graduate and get a good job. And as for sleeping with you? You're out of your bloody mind. Cuz that shit aint happening in this year or century for that matter. I find you disgusting."  
"You were not complaining earlier when I kissed you"  
"Gut reaction"  
"So if I were to do it again?"  
"I will rip your bloody wanker off"  
I decided to back off right then. This chick was serious. We resumed walking and I debated in my head whether to try and continue a conversation with her. Then I realized we were at the commons room. I said the password and we both stepped in. I walked right up face to face with Pansy. We just stared at each other for a while until she spoke up, looking at me, but directing the conversation to Hailey.  
"Listen Brown, just because you got into Slytherin doesn't change much at all. You are still the worst person out there. There is one simply way for us to get along and that is for you to stay out of my way. Clear?"  
*Ugh, what does she think, she runs this place? *  
"Pansy. Let me get something straight with you. I don't care if you were the bloody queen of England you don't own me. So no I will not listen to you. I will do what I want. And if you have a problem with that then deal with it."  
I was impressed that Brown handled herself so well with her. I mean I was REALLY impressed. Not many people stood up to Pansy. I grabbed Brown's arm and pulled her toward the girl's side.  
"Look Brown your room is going to be up there. Any questions?"  
"Nope"  
"Good. Goodnight"  
I had to walk away from those piercing eyes. She was the most beautiful girl in the room.  
*WTF? Why am I thinking shit like that? I hate this girl?*  
^^Maybe you don't hate her as much as you think^^  
*Oh yes I do.*  
^^Whatever you say captain^^  
Hailey's POV  
I could not believe that I was stuck in this room. My roommates were not in at the moment. I was just glad that I would not have to room with Pansy. That might have killed me. I walked around a bit, thinking to myself.  
*This really isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I mean it could be a lot worse. I could be ugly*  
Yea that really helped my ego. I walked over to the bathroom to see it. I took notice that Slytherin had NICE bathrooms. Big. That's a plus. I walked over to the beds and jumped. Nicer beds too. I sat there and bounced for a bit.  
"Who are you?"  
I looked over my shoulder and saw two girls standing in the doorway.  
*Bloody hell*


	9. Chapter 9

Hailey's POV  
"Who are you?"  
I looked over my shoulder and saw two girls standing in the doorway.  
*Bloody hell*  
I knew that I could not hide from them because they had already seen me. Thoughts raced through my head as I tried to think of something to do, or at least say. I had no clue who these girls were. The only thing I could think of was these girls were my new roommates. I knew that I had to tell them.  
"I am guessing this is your room"  
The redhead looked at me like I was an idiot.  
"Uh, duh"  
"Well actually I am your new roommate. I transferred from Hufflepuff to Slytherin. I will be staying here with you guys from now on"  
The two girls looked at each other like I was a crazy person or something. I shrugged my shoulders and jumped off the bed. I grabbed my new robe and then opened my drawer. Pink and blues fell out. The two girls gasped. I looked at them with a little surprise.  
"What?"  
"THERE IS NO GREEN IN YOUR WARDROBE!"  
"So?"  
"Um hello? Your part of Slytherin. You have to have some green in there"  
I had to shake my head. I was not really a fan of green. I thought it was a little pukey colored. The girls grabbed my arms and dragged me back to my bed. I looked a little surprised. I mean, they PULLED me back to my bed. And that hurt too. The redhead spoke first.  
"I'm Camille, but you can call me Cami. This here is Destiney. She and I are best friends. We do EVERYTHING together."  
"Ya, we do. I love pedis and so does she. And we get our hair done together. What do you like to do?"  
That was a bad question to ask me.  
"Uh, um I am going to have to get back to you. Right now I am trying to adjust to all this change ya know?"  
The girls nodded their heads. Then they looked at each other and smiled. Cami spoke first.  
"You know what you need? A firewhiskey!"  
"What's a firewhiskey?"  
"Oh wow, you're sad"  
That made me feel great. Then they grabbed my arms and started dragging me to the door.  
"Oh we forgot to ask your name!"  
"It's Hailey, Hailey Brown."  
"Cute name"  
Draco's POV  
I sat on that couch sipping at a butterbeer trying to figure all this out. This retarded girl had no clue that she was a pureblood. She has been basically lying under a rock. How foolish. Any pureblood knew if they were pureblooded or not. It was simple as that. I couldn't ponder much more because Pansy was drunk. Yes, piss drunk. And she was walking towards me. That NEVER bodes well upon my behalf. She flopped right down beside me and began to rub my knee. Ugh this is not going to be easy  
"Drakie, darling, what say we go upstairs and have ourselves a lil fun, eh?"  
"For some reason Pansy, I am REALLY not in the mood for your crap right now"  
"But Drakie, when are we going to get another chance like this?"  
"Prolly tomorrow, now go away"  
"No, not until I get what I want!"  
"You're not getting it so buzz off"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"N-"  
She was cut off short by the arrival of Cami, Destiney, and Hailey. Ah Hailey, such a pretty face. Almost drop dead gorgeous. And those lips, soft as goose feather pillows. Thoughts began to enter my head, and I had to get then outta there, before Hailey realized what was going on. The last thing I needed was Hailey in my face saying that I was a slimy pig. Cami started to yell around the room.  
"Hey everyone! This is Hailey, our new roommate!"  
"HELLO HAILEY"  
I was surprised that everyone was actually able to reply. Half the people in the room were drunk, some sober because of studying. I should be studying. Potions class won't pass itself. I took another sip of my butterbeer and looked at Hailey through the top of the rim. Really lovely girl. Soft brown hair with some highlights, brown eyes, tan skin, nice body. She could really be useful in this house. I had heard that she was a smart cookie, so she can help the house out with work and such. I decided that it would probably be smart to go and talk to her. After all, I have decided that she couldn't be THAT bad she is a pureblood after all.  
"Hello, Hailey"  
"Malfoy"  
"Ooh, that is a bit harsh why don't you lighten up a bit? It's a party here"  
"No thanks"  
"That is cold; I know what could warm you up how about a firewhiskey?"  
"No"  
"Sheesh, you're harder to crack than a brick wall"  
"Whatever"  
With that she walked away from me. I could not believe she had the NERVE to walk away from me. She will end up regretting that later down the road. I saw Blaise get up and walk toward me. I knew that this could not be good.  
"Draco my good man, I have a bet"


	10. Chapter 10

Hailey's POV  
I was really glad that my new roommates took over helping me meet some of the people. There were a few strange stares, but that was to be expected. I saw Ryan walking around as well. He took one look at me and ran as fast as he could.  
"HAILEY!!!"  
"Hey Ryan"  
"I love it here dont you?"  
"I guess, free alcohol"  
"Aw man, you should check out the bedrooms! They are so sweet! And the bathrooms? Dont even get me started"  
As I sat there and listened to Ryan ramble on about the Slytherin commons room, my eyes began to wander. I tried to remember all the names that Cami gave me. It was hard there were so many faces! Let's see There is Blaise, a womanizer, stay away from him, Parkinson, that one is a no brainer, and ah Draco Malfoy, the man of my nightmares. The kid is killing me. Seriously, like he is glaring daggers at me as we speak  
"Hailey, are you even listening to me?"  
"Huh, what? Oh yea"  
"What did I say?"  
"BATHROOMS!"  
"Uh, that was like 10 minutes ago what is going on in that fat head of yours?"  
I was NOT planning on telling him. I mean he is my brother. We girls are not supposed to tell our brothers that kind of stuff are we? I mean I am still new with the whole OMG I HAVE A BROTHER thing. He just came into my life like a day ago. It was really hard to think that all this stuff was happening to me. I decided that I really didnt want to listen to anymore of his crap so I had to tell him to buzz off.  
"Ryan?"  
"Yea"  
"Buzz off"  
"Why"  
"Because I want to be alone damn it. Buzz off"  
"K"  
Watching him run off kinda made me feel good. Ha. I decided to go down to the Great Hall and try and get something to eat. And just my luck Harry was there.  
"Hailey! Are you okay?"  
"Um, yea, I am fine"  
"Ok, I am really sorry you got moved that sucks"  
"Yea, but I will live"  
"Are you sure?"  
Harry was starting to piss me off  
"YES! I am fine Harry"  
"Sorry I am not trying to make you mad. I just really care about you"  
**Uh-oh**  
"Listen, Hailey, I wanted to talk to you about maybe getting back together?"  
The hopefulness in his voice was killing me. I am not a mean person. I just don't like Harry like that anymore. I kinda still have feelings for Darren, or so I thought. With all this mess going on, I haven't really had time to even think about him.  
"Harry listen I-"  
"Back off Potter, she is a Slytherin, and we don't date Gryffindor"  
"Malfoy I can take care of myself!"  
And there it was. The SMIRK. For some reason when he looked at me, my heart just melted. No guy has ever had that effect on me. Like, I have gotten butterflies. But the heart melting? Nope that is a new one on me.  
"Listen Brown, you're new. So there are a lot of exceptions. But one that we will NOT tolerate is dating outside our house. Unless it's a Hufflepuff. But I only say that because they are easy"  
**Ew**  
"Ok Malfoy thanks for the tip, but like I said I can take care of myself"  
I think that last comment got to him. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes and he stormed off. What a baby!  
DRACO POV  
"What a fucking bitch!"  
I was so pissed. I was trying to help her. That's all. I mean yes I will admit that I want to bed her. Bad. She is so damn hot. I can't help it. When she bent over to tie her shoe yea that was the BEST view in the house. After getting a good look at her ass make me want her more than I already did. I knew that after Blaise's bet, I would get her.  
_FLASHBACK_  
"Draco my good man"  
I knew that this was bad. Blaise NEVER calls me that unless he has some sort of proposition in his head. And with the gleam in his eye, I was guessing that I was right. He did.  
"Draco, I have a bet"  
"Shoot"  
"Hailey seems to hate you"  
"Yes, that is true"  
"She hates you?"  
"Yes"  
A gleam in Blaise's eye made me even more nervous.  
"A good bet."  
"Can you tell me the bet already"  
"Make her fall in love with you"  
"WHAT?"  
"Make-Her-Fall-In-Love-With-You"  
"Damn it I heard you, it's just hard to believe"  
"What you think you can't do it"  
"I can"  
"Then you take the bet?"  
"Yes"  
A quick shake of the hands and the deal was set. I had to get the "new girl" to fall in love with me. How hard could this really be?


	11. Chapter 11

Hailey's POV  
So being in Slytherin for a week hasn't been that bad. I have actually made lots of new friends, and they were actually glad that I was able to find my true family and my true house. Ryan has been really cool and we actually get along. I thought at first I would find it weird seeing as he disappeared out of my life for so long, but it actually hasn't been that bad at all. Here is the scary news. I have become friends with Pansy! It's weird, but she is really not that bad at all. She is in all my classes, and we ended up being study buddies. One thing led to another, and now we are really good friends! I am glad though, she is a powerful person and I would not like to get on her bad side. Another positive is that she tells me her secrets. The biggest one is…  
"Hailey!"  
"Malfoy"  
"Why are you so unhappy to see me?"  
"Cuz your you"  
"Oh, well a few of us are planning a party at the end of the week because we got through our first week. You're in right?"  
"Party? Hell yea I am so in!"  
"Great"  
With that he ran off. I was a little confused that he came over here just to tell me. Actually he has been really confusing. He has been polite to me, he has called my by my first name, and to top it off, he FLIRTS with me. I don't get it. It really doesn't matter though. I still have my mission. Darren. I knew that I had to land that kid. He was he hero in my fairytale. I was trying to think of a good plan when once again I was interrupted.  
"Hailey"  
"Hey Pansy"  
"We are going to Hogsmeade to find some outfits for the party you wanna come?"  
I knew that I shouldn't. I really didn't have the money to go shopping or anything like that, but  
"Yea I would love to come let me grab my shoes"  
I threw on my converses and I was out the door. Pansy, Cami, and Destiney were waiting for me. We linked arms and walked over and grabbed some floo powder. Since we were not allowed to go there yet, we had to sneak there. Thank god for Slytherin and having the works. We got to Hogsmeade and headed to one of my favorite shops, Witches Wardrobe. I started browsing some racks and a sales clerk came over to me.  
"Ms. Brown, one of our regulars, how are you?"  
"I am fine, but I am on a budget"  
"Oh? Well someone came over today, asking to remain anonymous, and said for you to buy whatever you wanted, because it will be put on their tab"  
"What?"  
"Yes ma'am. This person told me that you should have what you wanted for your party tonight, and that they will see you later down the road"  
I had no clue who this guy was talking about. Then I thought that maybe my parents did it for me. I mean I am going to see them later down the road so that was all that I could think of was my parents. So I decided to go ahead and take advantage. I love to shop, so it was all good to me!  
DRACO POV  
I knew that this party was going to rock. Hot girls, butterbeer, firewhiskey, yes this party was going to be awesome. I did noticed that something was bothering Blaise. He seemed to be in another world. I decided to approach him about it.  
"Hey Blaise"  
"Hey"  
"What's your deal?"  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yup"  
"Whatever don't come crawling to me with your problems then. I won't hear them"  
I walked away from him. What the hell was his problem? Shit I don't wanna help anyone that does not want help. He can fend for himself. I walked over to some first years.  
"Those streamers need to be higher. I don't want people grabbing them and pulling them down"  
The first years scrambled to fix the stupid blunder. Ha. Having so much power is really fantastic.  
BLAISE POV  
I couldn't tell him. I never could. I mean he would probably laugh at me, call me a fool. The works. Draco is an ass like that. My small secret. It just started a few days ago. I can't help it. I mean, she is so beautiful. I just noticed that. I don't know what makes her stand out so much. Maybe it's her hair. She has gorgeous hair. Or her eyes. They are so pretty. I don't know. I do know that if I were to tell Draco, then my life would be over. So that's why I didn't tell him. I can't. I want to live.  
HAILEY POV  
Getting back to Hogwarts was a relief. I had done a ton of shopping and I knew that somewhere in my vast bags, there was the PERFECT outfit. There was one problem. I did not have a date. I really wanted one. Ryan told me that he had asked some second year to the date. My little brother has a date. I don't. See the problem? I decided that I had to take matters into my own hands. I went down to the commons room and saw all the decorations. I had to admit that I was impressed. There were streamers, balloons, food, and drinks all over the place. I saw Draco standing around ordering first years around, telling them what to do. It kinda made me smile. I started walking towards the entrance so that I could go ask my dream date. Draco looked at me and smirked, but I just kept walking. I was a woman on a mission. Then I saw HIM.  
"Darren, hey"  
"Hey Hailey, how is Slytherin"  
"Its good, I made a few friends"  
"Well that is really good"  
"Yea, I guess so"  
"Hey did I tell you the great news?"  
"You have great news?"  
"Yea! Ha ha, I have a girlfriend!"  
What. The. Hell.


	12. Chapter 12

DRACO POV  
I saw Hailey look at me then leave. I probably should have asked her to the party. I mean I got to do something to step up my game. I don't want to lose the bet. I win bets. I am Draco Malfoy. Which means I always win. Ugh. Why does this girl have to be so difficult! Normally girls just swoon over me, and I have absolutely nothing to fear. But with this girl, no she has to be stubborn. Right then I decided to follow her. I mean what could be the harm. I could find out something about her that I myself did not know. Use it to my advantage. Yes. That is what I will do. So I followed her out to the corridor and peeked around. Darren. She was talking to Darren. Do I see moons in her eyes? Oh wow, she likes Darren. Out of all the men. I tried to listen in on the conversation.  
"Hey did I tell you the great news?"  
"You have great news?"  
"Yea! Ha ha, I have a girlfriend!"  
I saw her face drop. Uh-oh. This could not be good. It's probably going to break her little heart. Good news for me. Ha  
HAILEY POV  
I couldn't believe it! I was too late! OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!??!!  
"Wow, um yea that is some news, so who is the girl?"  
"Me"  
I looked behind Darren and saw Cho dangling off his arm. Ew. Cho Chang. I could not believe that little hussy. First Harry, then Cedric, now Darren. What a whore. I swallowed my wrath for her and smiled.  
"Well isn't that cute"  
"Yea, I asked her out this morning. I knew she couldn't turn me down"  
"Well like I said cute"  
"So I heard Slytherin is having a party. You ask anyone yet?"  
"Uh well"  
I thought that I was in deep shit when I heard a voice pop up behind me.  
"She will be attending with me"  
"Oh, well Draco, aren't you just the little scooper, find a lost girl then take her by the arm and drag her"  
*yea into his bed. Oh well better play it up*  
"Cho, please tell me you are not jealous that I will be with _Draco_ all night now are you?"  
"Please, why would I worry about Draco when I have **Darren** here with me?"  
I was about ready to swing and punch her in the face when I felt an arm slide around my waist.  
"Cho, it's all good, I will take good care of Ms. Brown, so you have no worries from here."  
Wow Draco was being really macho me likie…  
"Trust me Draco baby, I am NOT worried about Brown herself I am more worried about her innocence maybe?"  
That was the last straw for me. I am officially pissed. I turned toward her and pulled my hand back. Then I felt someone grab my hand and then I heard it.  
**SMACK**  
I like to call it the slap heard around Hogwarts. I saw Tara's red face.  
"Don't you EVER talk to my best friend like that you little hussy. Who the hell do you think you are? Go back to your little asshole friends and go so something productive like I dunno KILL YOURSELF!!!!!"  
I must say that I have never seen Tara that mad before. It kinda scared me  
"And you Darren, I thought you had better taste I guess I was wrong about you I thought I don't know what I thought anymore!"  
"Well if you hadn't blown me off like you do, then I wouldn't be here now!"  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about???"  
"I like you Tara, but you keep pushing me away for some reason!"  
"I have my own personal issues right now!"  
"Like what you told me? I can handle it!"  
"You will never be able to handle it or me"  
With that Tara stomped off like a raging bull. Draco started to pull me back to the commons room. He seemed smug for having witnessed a great fight. We both could here Cho yelling at Darren for "leading her on". Dumbass really thought Darren liked her. I was still in a little bit of shock of what happened and the next thing I knew I was sitting on a couch in the commons room with Pansy at my side handing me a glass of water. She had a really concerned look on her face.  
"Are you ok?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Draco told me everything"  
"Great"  
"I mean are you ok?"  
"Yea, I am fine just a little shook up is all"  
"Good, cuz you need to be in top shape for tonight!"  
"Yea, Draco said he is taking me"  
"Oh wow, when did this happen?"  
"Um, in the whole mess of things"  
I watched Draco walk back over to me.  
"Thanks Draco"  
"It was more fun watching Cho's face drop like it did. I did it for pleasure, not for you"  
"Whatever, you still saved me from looking like a moron. So thanks"  
"Whatever"  
I thought I saw a small smile appear on his lips. I knew I hit a chord. Yes.  
TARA POV  
I can't tell anyone my secret. Once it gets out there, my life will be over. I don't want to tell Hailey, because I know that she has a lot of stress that she is going through. I don't want to tell my parents, because they will become disappointed in me and it will ruin my entire life. I don't want to tell any of my professors, because they will tell Dumbledore and it will get me expelled from school. And I have to finish. Or I will get the belt from dad. He said that I had to have the best grades. One bad grade and I am through with Hogwarts and it's off to some crazy French private school. I so don't want that for myself. I want happiness. But I don't think that I will ever have it again. Ever.


	13. Chapter 13

HAILEY POV  
So the dance was tonight and I can say that I was SUPER excited! I seriously could not wait for everything to go down. What I thought was even cooler was that I had a date. He may not be the most charming person, but I was not going alone! Ha. Eat that Cho Chang. I went and took a long hot shower and tired to clear my head of everything that has been going on. I knew that I was in trouble with the Darren situation. He was dating Cho, but had a thing for Tara. I knew that he did, I guess I never really wanted to admit it. He had moon eyes for her on the train ride up here. But for some reason I was not willing to give up on him. I mean he knows who I am, he knows all the other things about me so why can't he date me? What is it about Cho Chang that is so damn appealing to him? I mean I know that she is easy that has to be it she is so easy! I chuckled to myself as I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and looked in the mirror. What should I do with my hair? I mean I know that it is always brown with a few streaks in it. As I stared for a little while longer I decided to go and try out one of my outfits to see how it looked. I walked out of the bathroom and jumped ten feet in the air.  
Draco was lying on my bed legs stretched out all comfy.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?"  
"I wanted to see your outfit for tonight and make sure that it is okay. I don't want to go to the dance with a fuddy-duddy!"  
"A fuddy-duddy? My outfits are not fuddy-duddy like... are they?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
"Draco!"  
"What? I am sorry, but some things that you wear are different"  
"Thanks but I like to be different sorry if you don't like it"  
"Well I just wanted to see what you were planning on wearing"  
"Uh ok whatever. I was going to wear this green top here with this jean skirt and these black boots. Do you approve?"  
"That skirt its short"  
"So?"  
"Ok, I am not one to argue with you I approve its very Slytherin of you"  
I could only smile at him. I was going to take that as a compliment from him.  
"Well I have to get ready now so yea get out"  
"Oh, please don't let me stop you from getting ready"  
He placed his hands back around his head and settled in.  
"Please continue with your daily routine"  
At this point I was really ready to start getting ready, so I had to get this buffoon out of my room. I grabbed his arm and started to drag him out. I gave him a good shove and got him out of the room. Then I felt the worst thing happen. The towel that I so securely wrapped around my body fell. To the floor. In front of Draco. I looked at the floor, feeling my face turn red, and then I slowly looked up at him. He had a smug smile on his face. I slammed the door in his face and then ran into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw how red my face really was. How fucking embarrassing.  
DRACO POV  
Wow. That is the only thing that I can say about her body. Wow. Amazing. She was fit and trim. I thought that I would have a chubby girl underneath the robes that she wore all the time, which is why it surprised me that she was going to wear such a short skirt. But hey, that body she has could pull off a lot. I walked down the stairs chuckling and saw Pansy talking to Blaise. She was grinning a lot and doing a strange hair twirl. Kinda sickens me I walked over to them and as soon as Pansy saw me she stops with the girly act and came swooning over to me.  
"Hi Dracie-poo!"  
"Get off me"  
"Oh poo your no fun"  
"Whatever"  
"So I have a small favor to ask?"  
"The answer is no"  
"What? I didn't even ask the question!"  
"Well I have a feeling that its a stupid question and I really don't have the time to hear it"  
"It's not stupid, it's important!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!"  
"Can I go to the party with Blaise?"  
"I don't care"  
"Really? Thanks!"  
Well, Pansy is out of my hair for now. I was mildly surprised because I thought she was going to ask me to the party, but she wanted to go with Blaise. Whatever, like I said I don't care at all what so ever. I saw Tara walk in; don't know why she is here I mean she IS a Ravenclaw. Then I remembered that she was Hailey's best friend. I wondered why she was here for about five seconds, then went to my room to start to get ready for the party. I mean, looking this good is not easy to do. I had a few things that I had to do before I was really ready hair, wardrobe, those kinds of things. As I started walking up the stairs I could hear screaming. Coming from the girl's side of the room. I ran over, wanting to see a good cat fight. I saw Cali and Pansy, full throttle yelling. It was beautiful.  
HAILEYS POV  
The yelling outside of my door was starting to get annoying. I could tell who it was. Cali and Pansy. They were always going at it for some reason. I couldn't tell who was winning or what the fight was even over. I opened my door to see then yelling at each other as loudly as they both could yell. Then it happened. I knew that it was bound to happen. Cali pulled back her arm and punched Pansy in the face. BAM. Nothing I could do about it. I walked over to Pansy and picked her up off the ground.  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?"  
Cali pointed fingers  
"It's her. She stole the love of my life!"  
"I did not! He asked me to the party so I said yes! What is the big deal?"  
"BIG DEAL IS I HAD HIM FIRST!!!!"  
I rolled my eyes. Blaise must have asked Pansy to the party, because Cali has been crazy over him for such a long time. I had to get both of them under control before I went crazy! I pulled Cali off of Pansy and then I dragged her away. Pansy was pulled back by Destiney. I had no clue what started the fight, but I had a feeling I was going to be filled in. I pulled Cali into our room and threw her on the bed. I gave her a dirty look that told her she better start talking about what started all of this.  
"Okay, let me explain. First off Pansy totally swung at me earlier, so I was not the first to swing. I have to say that. Well what happened was I came into the commons room to find Pansy flirting with Blaise. He looked really uncomfortable, so I went over and gave him kiss on the cheek. Pansy pushed me off of him and said that I needed to back off her date for the party. Blaise just kinda looked at her and then at me and then just shrugged his shoulders. I mean SHRUGGED HIS SHOULDERS!!! So I kinda went off on him and started to yell and all and I kinda got Pansy mad at me and so we started yelling then that's when you walked over. And that's what happened"  
I could not believe it. Something has been bothering Blaise for a while and I did know that I just don't know what. I decided that I would try and figure it out tonight. I mean it could not hurt could it?  
"You know what? Let's just get ready for the party shall we?"  
The girls nodded in agreement and we all decided to get ready together. We did our makeup and get dressed. I had to say that I was lookin pretty hot tonight. I normally don't care what I look like but for some reason I wanted to "that girl" that everyone wanted to hang out with and all the guys wanted to hook up with. Dirty thought… After we were done getting ready we prepared to make our grand entrance. We could hear all of the people downstairs making noise and starting the party. I got really excited at my first Slytherin party I couldn't help it I mean this is my FIRST Slytherin party, which firewhiskey shots and butterbeer all around. Cali took my hand and smiled.  
"Are you sure that you are ready?"  
I decided to make one last change before I was to go out the door. I took out my wand and walked over to the mirror and waved my wand…


	14. Chapter 14

DRACO POV  
I stood by Blaise who was still acting really strange. He just sat around and was really emotionless. He even agreed to take Pansy to the party. Which is different. Normally he wants nothing to do with her. But all of the sudden. BAM. He wants to take her to the dance. From what I heard though he really didn't ask her. Pansy heard that I was taking Hailey to the dance. So she wanted to find another person to take! So the rest is downhill from there. Cali and the fight. I could understand Cali had this thing for Blaise since forever and a half. I mean I like a person I would fight for them too. The thing that really confused me was Blaise's reaction to the entire thing. She just shrugged his shoulders. Whatever I am not his babysitter. Then I saw her. She walked down those stairs and everyone just seemed to turn and look at her. She was gorgeous with her sexy legs in those boots, the short mini denim skirt, tight green sweater oh my god her hair she changed it just for the party but on her... it looked damn good. She had put green streaks in it. I walked over to the end of the stairs and took her hand. She smiled at me and put her hand in mine. For some reason. It just felt right. She stood beside me and looked into my eyes.  
"Draco, I would really like a drink if you don't mind"  
"Sure what you want"  
"Anything please"  
"You wanna play a game?"  
"Um ok"  
"Shot for shot"  
"Ooh I know that one, you are so gonna lose"  
"Alrighty. We will see"  
After 10 shots I had to call it quits. She was good. And drunk. Really really drunk. She started to drink butterbeer and talk with some of the other people that were at the party. I kept my eye on her until this really pretty 2nd year started to talk to me. I was flirting up a storm when I remembered to just check on Hailey. Aaaannnnnnddddddd she was gone. Great. Well I am not going to worry about it. She is a big girl. Right?  
HAILEY POV  
Blaise had me by the hand. He was dragging me out of the Slytherin commons room. I was feeling a little bad that I was ditching my date, but when I last looked at him, he was flirting with some sleazy girl so I was not worried about it at all. Blaise kept walking, I kept stumbling. I was getting a little giggly wondering where he was taking me. I just asked if he was ok. Then he started to drag me elsewhere. As we were walking people kept looking at us like we were crazy. Then I saw him. Darren. He had his nose buried in a book. I thought that he was looking so cute.  
"Darren"  
"Oh, hi Hailey um are you okay?"  
"Immmmmmm drunk!"  
"I can tell"  
"Yeaaaaaaa nut Blaise is gonna take care of me. He like my bessssssssst friend!"  
"Uh, ok"  
"OKBYE!"  
"Bye?"  
He watched as we walked away with a confused look on his face. Then I remembered. I was DRACOS date, not BLAISES. Blaise pulled me into the Room of Requirements. I turned and looked at him. He had a weird look on his face. He started to advance toward me. I slowly started to back up, only to flip over a couch. I started to laugh hysterically, part drunk, part nerves. I could not help it. Blaise was scaring me. He walked over to me and bent over. He came really close to my face. I stopped laughing, and felt his warm breath on my face. He leaned close to my ear and started to whisper in my ear.  
"Do you know why I brought you here?"  
"Nope, I was hoping you would tell me though"  
"I will. I think about you night and day. Dreams, all the time, lots in class. Lustful thoughts enter my head. What I could do to you if you only gave me the chance. I want that chance Hailey. Give me that chance"  
What the hell was a girl supposed to think after something like that is said. I just sat up and looked at him.  
"Well Blaise I may be drunk, but I do know this. I don't love you. Wait I do. But as a friend. I like you as a friend and nothing more. Nothing less…. Nothing more… what was I talking about… oh yea… I do know someone else that has feelings for you. And I think that you have feelings for her. So go make out with her. A lot. Its fun!"  
His eyes glazed over and he grabbed my arms.  
"You don't understand. Its you, only you. And you better understand that"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"If I can't have you then no one will"  
With that he jumped on top of me and slammed his lips on top of mine. It started to get to the point to where I could not breathe. I was getting really scared. He tried to shove his tongue in my mouth. I kept my mouth closed so that he couldn't. I began to sober up and panic. I had no clue what to do. His hands started to roam my body. He laid a hand upon one of my breasts and slowly massaged. I began to get really weirded out. I did not want to be in this situation. I mean this was one of my guy friends. His other hand started to move down my stomach to my leg then up my leg and skirt. I tried to shove him off, but he was stronger than me. His hands kept going up my skirt. I started to cry.  
"Please get off me, you are my friend and I don't want to hurt you!"  
He did not stop. Finally I was able to move my arm and I hit him upside the head. It stunned him for just a moment, and then I was able to start running. He grabbed around my waist and threw me on the ground. My heart was pounding. I had no clue what to do. He started to advance toward me and I did the only thing a girl could do to a guy. I kicked him in the nuts. Yes I know that it is clique but what was I supposed to do? He fell to the floor and I started running again. I could hear him right behind me so I tried to run faster. I got to the Slytherin Commons Room and started to run towards Draco's room. I really didn't care if he had that slut in there with him. I just needed refuge. I burst through the door, only to see Draco in his boxers. He stood there and looked at me for a while. Then he did the famous smirk.  
"I see that you needed more of me. You know my previous offer still stands"  
"Draco I need your help"  
"What? Why me?"  
"Cuz"  
"That's a bad excuse. If you are not here to shag then I suggest you get out"  
"I really really really need your help"  
"Get Blaise to do it"  
"I-"  
I was cut off my Blaise walking in, holding himself. He started to advance toward me. I started to back up, getting more and more scared as he kept advancing.  
"Blaise, please, don't"  
"I…will…kill…you…"  
"Blaise no"  
"You…will…suffer…"  
I looked over at Draco for help.  
DRACO POV  
I never realized how bad the situation was until Blaise entered the room with the look in his eye. I just stood there frozen not sure how to react to this situation. I knew something was wrong. This was not Blaise. I watched as he grabbed her arms and pulled into a kiss. This turned my stomach. I watched as she struggled. That was the moment I decided to step in. I grabbed my wand and walked over to Blaise.  
"Let her go mate"  
"No, she is MINE"  
"I mean it Blaise, let her go"  
He threw her to the floor and started to advance toward me.  
"Why? Why does the infamous Draco care? Does the INFAMOUS Draco Malfoy have some sort of feelings for this lovely woman? I don't care what feelings you have for her, she is mine and if I cannot have her than no one will!"  
He turned and looked at her, then pointed his wand right at her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

HAILEY POV  
I watched as he turned his wand towards me. I began to panic more than anything. I had no clue what to think. I mean I was about to die because this psycho was going nuts on me. I looked at Draco who was muttering to himself, then a blast came out of his wand. Blaise went flying onto the other side. Blaise looked at me with his evil glazed eyes, then suddenly they went back to normal.  
"Draco? Hailey? What in the world"  
"Blaise are you alright?"  
"Yes, yes I am fine, but this past evening was such a blur"  
"Well you might want to see madam Pomfrey if you know what is good for you"  
"What? Why?"  
"Just trust me"  
"O alright Draco if you say so"  
I watched as Blaise walked away holding his head. I looked at Draco and then it just happened I broke down and I cried. I cried and cried until I thought no more water was in me. Draco picked me up and laid me on the bed. He held me close and let me cry. He asked me what had happened when I disappeared**HE NOTICED???** I told him what happened and he could only sit there and wonder. I dried up my tears and I looked up at him. My makeup was running down my face and I was in desperate need of a tissue. Draco gave me a hankie that was on his dresser. I wiped my face and dried my eyes. Draco gave me a huge hug and then shoved me off his bed.  
"Geez what the hell Malfoy?"  
"I need sleep, and if we are not doing anything, then there is no reason for you to be in my bed!"  
"Oh Christ, is that all you think about?"  
"If I say yes, can I get a blowjob?"  
"NO!"  
"Well then I am not answering your question"  
"Whatever"  
I turned around to walk out of the room. I was angry but at the same time I realized that all this talk got me to NOT think about what happened tonight. I smiled, thinking that MAYBE Draco was not such a bad person. I decided to do something that I would probably regret in the morning time. I turned around and looked at Draco. He was starting to close his eyes but then notice me turn around. He opened one eye and looked at me.  
"What do you want now? Do you want to nag some more?"  
"No"  
"Well what do you want?"  
I don't think he expected it. I started to crawl onto his bed. He opened both eyes and started to sit up. I don't know what came over me. I shoved him back down onto the bed, then slowly lowered my lips to his. I lightly kissed his lips, starting slowly. He seemed taken back over the fact that I was sitting there kissing him. I started to deepen the kiss, slowly running my tongue over his lips. He got over whatever he was feeling at that moment and kissed me back. He opened his mouth and allowed me to explore his mouth. We sat there and kissed for a while, until he started to rub his hands on my body. I slowly pulled away, looking at him, and crawled off of the bed.  
"Night Draco"  
"What the hell?"  
I walked out of the room smiling. Advice to all ladies out there. Leave them hanging, wanting more. It always gets them.  
DRACO POV  
I cannot believe what just happened. She kissed me. Not me kissing her, but her actually kissing me. I loved it too. She was such a good kisser. When she back away and left, I knew what she was doing. Makin me want more. And the worst part of it, it was working!!!  
I had to go to sleep  
HAILEY POV  
Waking up this morning was one of the HARDEST things I ever had to do. I knew that there would be questions about what happened last night and I really did not want to answer them. I rolled out of the bed and immediately hopped into the shower for a chance to get clean. I hated what I did last night. I drank way too much. I mean, I shouldn't have. I should have stayed sober so that I could get to know all the people. But I had to be the party girl. Well at least I looked cute doing it. I got my green streaks out and got ready for a wonderful Sunday. I was glad that it was Sunday. I could catch up on some homework that I had  
"Hailey!"  
"Ryan, how are you?"  
"You were hammered last night"  
"Um, thanks"  
"It was cool"  
"Again, thanks"  
I tried to walk away but he just followed me.  
"Where did ya go last night with Blaise?"  
"Noneya"  
"Aw, you guys did it!"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Ryan, shut up"  
"Oh ok maybe you didn't"  
"Thank you"  
"So are you gonna tell me what happened?"  
"Nope"  
"Rats"  
I walked over to a couch in the commons room and flopped down. I heard some shrill laughing and knew that Pansy was around here somewhere. I also heard munching. The two retards were up as well. Crabbe and Goyle. Then I heard Draco. Oh boy. I started to get up and say that I had something I had to do, but then I heard him call me.  
"Hailey"  
"Draco"  
"I need to talk to you in my room"  
"Uh, when?"  
"Now"  
"Oh"  
I slowly walked up to the room, with Draco following me from behind. I walked into the room and slowly turned around only to have Draco's lips meet mine. He started to kiss me about as passionately as I did the night before. I decided that it couldn't hurt to kiss him back so I did. We continued the little game for a while until I pulled away.  
"What the hell?"  
"Sorry, after last night I had to do it again just to make sure that it wasn't a dream, and that you actually kiss like that"  
"Hey, I can kiss just fine thanks I have never had any complaints!"  
"Especially not from me"  
"Ah shit"  
"What?"  
"Nothing, so what did you want to talk about?"  
"I want to make you an offer, a good offer in my opinion"  
"Your opinion sucks shoot what do you want?"  
"I want to continue what we had"  
"Draco what did we have? Our "relationship" consisted of me yelling at you and you being all ugh"  
"So? I like kissing you I am not going to lie. But I don't want to ruin my rep. So I want to continue this on the down low. You can date who you want to date and I can shag who I want to shag."  
"Interesting proposition… I mean not gonna lie but you area good kisser… and I mean I have no guy right now… I guess I could handle that… I mean what could happen… ok you have yourself a deal Draco."  
I stuck out my hand and we shook. He didn't let go of my hand and pulled me in for another mind-blowing kiss. I could not believe the guy kissed like this. It was not fair. I want to kiss a guy I actually have FEELINGS for like this. He just put so much passion into his kisses. I loved them…  
DRACO POV  
This was the start. Get her to agree to my agreements. I mean I can't lie the girl can kiss. I have kissed a lot of girls so I should know. I watched her walk out of the room and shook my head. It has to be a sin to be that sexy. I wondered what I could do to get her to have a tumble in the sheets with me. I mean, who would not want that. I left my room as well and started to head to the infirmary. I had to go and visit Blaise to see how he was doing. Last I heard, he did not remember ANYTHING from that one night. That does worry me because the lad is so young, he may have really hurt himself.


	16. Chapter 16

HAILEY POV  
Classes were boring. They always are I mean you sit there and you listen to the teacher drone on and on about absolutely nothing. Then you go back and you read the book later and you learn everything. I mean it's really not that hard at all I was going to be placed in Ravenclaw for my brains but I did not want to be a nerd! Ha I guess it really does not matter anymore. I looked over beside me at Pansy, who was slowing starting to drift off. I knew that Umbridge would have a fit, so I gave her a poke. She jumped a little, and then looked at me. I mouthed "wake up" to her. She nodded her head at me, only to proceed to nod off again. Oh, well I can't be her babysitter. I started to daydream about the last weekend, wondering if the coming weekend was going to be as bad but of course it wasn't all THAT bad a note falling on my desk brought me out of my gaze.  
^^I need to talk to you after class if you don't mind -DM^^  
I looked back at him and nodded my head. What could be the problem? I mean the deal was too easy. He gets what he wants and I get what I want. I still want Darren though ugh I knew that I had to get over that boy. He was obviously interested in Tara, who by the way has disappeared off the radar! I finished writing my notes then headed toward the door. Draco was standing there waiting for me. We started walking in complete silence then I got a hard shove into the closet.  
DRACO POV  
I had to get my hands on her. Just walking with her was not enough! So I did what any respectable man would do. I shoved her in a closet! I mean what was I supposed to do? I shoved her in the closet and immediately started to kiss her. She didn't hesitate. She kissed me right back. We stayed in the closet for another 5 minutes until she pulled away.  
"You do realize that we have to go to class at some point in life right?"  
"Yes, or we could skip"  
"No, I have to go to class"  
"You're no fun"  
"Then go find another girl who is fun"  
With that she stomped out of the closet. I had no clue what just happened then. She got mad at me I gathered, but why? I never did anything to her did I? I walked out of the closet as well only to get stares from other students. I simply glared and they went about their own business. As I walked to the dorms I couldn't help but to notice a cute blonde hair blue eyed cutie. I walked over to her and started up a conversation. We talked for about thirty minutes, skipping the next class. We started to walk towards my room. She was cute after all. Her name was Tammy, and she was a Hufflepuff. She was new this year, transferring to Hogwarts. I just nodded my head and continued towards the stairs. I saw Tara looking at me funny. I immediately dropped Tammy's hand and looked at Tara. She looked sick, but she had enough strength to give me the dirtiest look. I just shook my head. I looked over at Tammy, but all I could think of was Hailey. What the hell was going on with me? Tammy gave me a strange look and then smiled.  
"Draco, are you ok?"  
"Huh? Yea, I am fine"  
"Well, maybe you can show me your room when you're no busy okay?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You seem preoccupied at the moment"  
"I'm fine"  
"Liar"  
I stood there and pondered what she had to say. As much as I hated to admit to it, she was right. I had way too much on my mind to worry about girls and sex. I had to figure out what was going on with Hailey and me. I wanted more. I know that now. I jumped up and gave Tammy a small kiss and smiled at her.  
"Thanks Tammy, you helped me out more than I know"  
"Um, you welcome"  
I ran down the stairs and jogged over to where her classroom would be. I turned the corner and came to a complete stop. There she was alright. With HIM. The guy I know that she is crazy over. Darren. Ugh there he goes all smiling and happy and shit. I hate him. And with a flick of his oh so perfect hair he is outta here!  
HAILEY POV  
I watched Darren walk away and I can say that I have NEVER felt so good in my life. He talked to me like he was looking for me so he could talk to me and NOT about Tara either! This has to be the best day of my life! I started walking and saw Draco standing there with a smirk on his face. I tried my best to ignore him, because what he said earlier today REALLLLLLLY pissed me off. Ugh lets just do a recap shall we?  
_"You do realize that we have to go to class at some point in life right?"  
"Yes, or we could skip"  
"No, I have to go to class"  
"You're no fun"  
"Then go find another girl who is fun"_  
It made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him. When I know damn well that I was. I saw Cami farther down and called out her name. I ran past Draco and managed to avoid his hand trying to grab at me. Cami turned around and smiled. I love her smile. She looked at me and we started walking together.  
"So what's new with you?"  
"Oh nothing, class was so boring! Snape expects me to know every single answer"  
"Well, that would be because he still thinks of you as a caring sweet Hufflepuff"  
"Why would he think that?"  
"Weeeelllll I don't know maybe because you were pink A LOT you giggle a lot you're a nice person you have no qualities what so ever as a Slytherin!"  
I knew she was right but I can't help it! I am a nice person… I looked at Cami with pleading eyes.  
"HELP ME!!!!!"  
"Ok, ok I will help you"  
We went back to the dorm and decided just to chill for a while. Cami was flipping through some fashion magazines, and I was flipping through a Potions book. Cami looked over at me and gave me a weird look.  
"There is your first problem, why are you reading a school book?"  
"Um, because we have a quiz coming up and I want to do well"  
"So?"  
"So I want to do well!"  
"Ugh, read this magazine instead, learn something useful"  
"Cami, this is a fashion magazine"  
"Andddddddd your point? Hailey you asked for my help and now you are turning it down. You either are or you're not willing for a good change."  
"Ummmm. Yea I guess I see your point"  
"Duh, let's give you a new hair do!"  
"What?"  
"Yes, a new hair cut would be great for a new image"  
I wasn't totally sure that the whole hair idea was such a good idea. I mean I have had this type of hair for a while. Long with a few different colors in it. And changing what I have had for a while that's really hard to do. I watched Cami run out of the room. I was getting more and more nervous as the clock was ticking. I jumped when I heard a small knock at the door. I opened the door, afraid of what I might find.  
"Nervous to see me?"

Draco  
"Nope, why should I be?"  
"Never said"  
"Ok, well talk to you later"  
"Now wait a min-"  
Shutting the door in his face, I could here him stomp off. Ha. He totally deserved that. I mean he has been a jerk all night long! Hearing another knock, I ran over to the open door, ready to yell at Malfoy again. Cami slammed through the door with some weirdo in tow.  
"This, Hailey, is going to be your new best friend, his name is Frieddo"  
"Um hi?"  
He didn't take long to tear into me  
"This hair got to go. Where is the makeup on this face? Why are your close so frumpy? This girl cannot be a Slytherin at all but when I am done you will be Slytherin Princess"  
Uh-oh


	17. Chapter 17

DRACO POV  
It was really hard to be mad at her for a long time. She was so cute her hair up in a ponytail, her lips so pouty, I really could just ravish her. When she shoved me out the door I was really ready to kick her in the arse! I mean who shoves bloody Draco Malfoy out the door. NO ONE that's who! I saw Cali running back to her room with some gay ass queer in tow. That was a bad sin. I knew that Cali often got ideas into her head hey were really hard to let go. I shrugged my shoulders and saw a cute girl reading by the fire. Hey, she shoved me out the door, I am so free game. I walked over and put my arm around her.  
"Are you new?"  
The girl looked scared for her life.  
"Maybe. What's it to ya?"  
"Just curious is all, never seen you around here before"  
"So?"  
"You're awful fresh"  
"No, I just know your reputation"  
"Ah, we come to the old reputation"  
"Yup, so if you don't mind I was reading a very good book, and I am wanting to read more please and thank you"  
I put my hands up, and started to retreat. Blaise grabbed me by the forearm and pulled me to the side.  
"Giving up the bet now are we?"  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
"The. Bet."  
"Oh, no I have not given that up yet!"  
"Then why you hittin on Cordelia?"  
"Is that her name?"  
"Draco"  
"Ok, ok, no I have not given up I have just hit a minor bump along the way"  
"Well the party is tonight so if you want to invite her I suggest you do it. I mean she is cute so who knows who else would invite her"  
I shrugged my shoulders, really not worried about what Blaise had said. I knew that she was going to go with me. Why not? Like I always say I am Draco Malfoy.  
HAILEY POV  
Seeing my hair fall on the floor made me almost want to cry. I had my long hair for such a long time. And I mean it's my HAIR!  
"WHY ME???"  
Cali looked up from her magazine and looked over at me.  
"What is your problem?"  
"He is destroying my hair!"  
"No, he is recreating it"  
I reached around to find out how short he was going and got my hand smacked.  
"No touching! Must work!"  
This guy was creepy. Then I remembered. Party. Tonight. Oh crap. My eyes must have gotten wide and the party must have been written all over my face. Cali looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
"Chill out, you are going to look amazing for the party. I just know it"  
I rolled my eyes. And got a smack upside the head.  
"DONT MOVE OR I SCREW UP!!!!!"  
This guy was psycho. For real. And two hours later, the "makeover" was complete. He pulled the mat off of me, and turned me around. I looked in the mirror, but it was really hard to believe.  
"Oh my god! This does not even look like me. But I love you! I love it!"  
"Glad you like it. My work is done"  
With that he walked out the door, and Blaise walked in.  
"WOW! Hailey you look hot!"  
"Thanks what wait I didn't look hot before?"  
"Yea, but that haircut is sexy"  
"Well thank you"  
"So I was wondering"  
"What's up?"  
"Will you attend the party with me?"  
"Why me?"  
"Because I love to piss Draco off"  
I looked over at Cali, who looked upset but then got a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Blaise, could you excuse us for a second?"  
"Um, sure"  
She then turned her attention on me. Smiling. Evilly. I was scared.  
"Ok, Draco pisses you off, does he not?"  
"Yes"  
"So get even"  
"Huh?"  
"Obviously Draco wants you. He wants a good tousle in the bed. But you're not giving him that. Are you?"  
"No"  
"Ok, well step it up a notch. Date his best friend"  
"Ah, what about you?"  
"Do you like Blaise?"  
"Hell no"  
"Ok I am not worried"  
I smiled at the thought of Draco's jaw dropping when I tell him that I was not going to attend the party with him, but instead his best friend. But that made me think of the last party. I shuddered. Cali did not know about that. Draco did. He might see something. He might see through the plan. But then I thought about how jealous I could make Draco. Oh that would be sweet. Ha. His face dropping. He can take Pansy anyways. He does NOT need me for everything. I was about to go take a pee when Cali grabbed me and started to shake me.  
"We have to pick an outfit!"  
"Later I have to pee"  
"No, now!"  
"LATER"  
"NOW"  
Giving each other death glares, we stared each other down until a knock at the door awoke us from our trances. I ran to the bathroom then turned and stuck my tongue out at Cali. She stuck her tongue at me and went to the door. I left the door cracked so that I could hear who it was.  
"Cali, is Hailey around?"  
"Nope bathroom why?"  
"Well none ya business"  
"All my business are you going to ask her to the party"  
"Huh?"  
"Yup thought so well just to let you know Blaise already asked her and she already said yes"  
"Blaise?"  
"Yup"  
"Shit"  
I heard Cali shut the door and I came out. She smiled at me.  
"Operation 'Piss off Malfoy' undergo!"  
I couldn't help but to smile to myself.  
DRACO POV  
What the hell? Why would Blaise do that? He knew that I was going after her or maybe that was his whole plan. He wanted to win the bet so he is trying to take away the girl so that I won't care about her. Ah that is quite the plan. I saw the pretty girl sitting in the corner reading a potions book. She must have been studying for the test that was coming up. Smart girl.  
"Ello there"  
"Malfoy"  
"Well can't use first name can we?"  
"No, because I know you"  
"You do?"  
"Sure the Slytherin Prince, the Sex God, and yes I have heard of you, and I have heard of your reputation. You cant fool me and you cant trick me into doing or saying anything that you would like to hear"  
"Well then fine I guess you are not going to the party tonight"  
"Not when there is a test coming up nope I don't party"  
"Chicken"  
"No I am sensible"  
"Whatever you just can't take it"  
"Can so!"  
"Not you're probably just a weenie"  
"Fine you're on. I will go to the party tonight. But you have to be my date"  
"Deal what your name"  
"Cordelia"  
"Sweet, see you at 8"  
I ran off before she realized that she was duped. The female population was so retarded.


	18. Chapter 18

HAILEY POV  
This was my big night. To show people that I was not the little Hufflepuff that I once was. I was going to come out of this party and be a beautiful Slytherin. I had my doubts about Cami's plans. But I knew that she would not let me down. Roomies stick together. That is just how it rolls. I was sitting on my bed, calculating all these thoughts in my head, when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly got up, checking my makeup in the mirror, and opened the door. Blaise was standing there with a red rose in tow. His eyes got big and his jaw dropped when he saw me.  
"Wow, you look great!"  
"Thanks, I had a mini makeover"  
"I can tell. You look good. All the guys will be jealous"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because I will be with you"  
"Ah"  
He and I linked arms and started the descend to the commons room, where people were already drinking and eating. I saw Draco with some girl in the corner. He was trying not to look bored with his new "date". She was reading a book. Wow. What an exciting date. I started to focus on my unbelievably hot date Blaise, who had grabbed us both a butterbeer. We went over to the couch and sat down and started talking about anything and everything. Cami came over to me and gave me a big wink, then nodded her head over towards Draco. I did one of those sexy over the shoulder glances and saw Draco staring me down. I knew that he was jealous but I had no clue that it was that bad. I looked over at his date, who Blaise said was Cordelia, a new girl. She was muttering something to herself without much care. I noticed that Pansy was sending death glares to whoever got in her way. I couldn't help but to shudder. She was creepy. I decided to talk to Blaise again.  
"So Blaise, what did you think of that Potions quiz the other day. Hard huh?"  
"Come with me"  
"Huh? What are you talking about? We just got here!"  
"I know but I wanna talk to you in private about something extremely important"  
"Um ok where?"  
"My room"  
"What???"  
"Yes in my room"  
I was getting a lil suspicious of the whole thought of being alone with Blaise. I mean you really can't blame me. I was attacked by him at one point. But I was reallllllllllly drunk. I am really sober right now. I looked over at Draco who was playing with a napkin. I nodded my head and stood up. Cami looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. Blaise followed behind me. Cami watched me walk up to his room and watched as the door shut. I turned around to look at Blaise, then felt his lips crash upon mine. He was extremely aggressive and pushy in trying to kiss me. I shoved him away and stared at him. I knew that once again something wasnt right. I looked into his eyes and saw that there was no pupil there. He was possessed. Again. Shit.  
DRACO POV  
Damn it. My date is as boring as shit. I have no clue what to do. All she is doing is reading her damn book. I saw her glance up every once and a while. But that was about the extent of it right there. I looked over at Blaise, who was looking as smug as ever. Of course he is, he has the girl! I then looked over at Hailey, who was looking so damn hot. I knew that Cami had something to do with her looking like she did. Short hair, cute outfit, I mean this had Cami written all over it. I should have known better with that girl. I guess I was staring down on Hailey pretty hard because the next thing that I know she is looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.  
"Why do you even bother? Your never gonna win her heart. She has chosen a long time ago, and her heart has yet to heal from the pain that is in it. Nocmorisis Demonvera. It's as simple as that. You will never understand will you? You are too simple in the head. If you heard anything weird you would look over it as if it were nothing."  
Looking over at Cordelia, I knew that right then something was not right at all. She was staring at her book and the words that she said chilled me to the bones. When I looked back over at Hailey she was gone. I saw Cami walking toward me with a worried look on her face. I knew that something was right then and there.  
"Draco I am worried"  
"What do you want?"  
"It's Hailey"  
"So what? I am not her babysitter"  
"she want into Blaise's room"  
"And?"  
"By herself with him"  
"And? Like I said I am not her babysitter"  
"Ok I thought you were the one that might care about it but whatever"  
I watched her walk away. Then I ran off to Blaise's room. I can only hope that I get there in time.  
HAILEY POV  
I knew that last time Draco had given him a hard blow to the head and he snapped out of it. I started to slowly back away from him and hit the wall. I knew that the door was right beside me so maybe I could just step back and make it to the door without him getting to me. He pinned me to the wall and stared me down.  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"I must"  
"Why?"  
"It was the orders"  
I knew that this had confirmed that someone was out to get me. I don't know who it was but they were using people that were close to me to do it. As Blaise inched closer to my face and I knew that I couldn't go into the wall anymore. Then the best thing happened. Draco busted in on us. Now, some of you may think that Draco is a huge pain in the ass, but the way I saw it he was my hero. When he opened the door, he hit Blaise right upside the head. Blaise fell on top of me, which was painful. Blaise was knocked out cold. I pushed his fat ass off me and grabbed Draco. I felt as if I never wanted to let go. Ever. I could tell that Draco was a little taken back by me hugging him, but I soon felt the warmth of his arms going around me as well. I don't know what happened right then, but tears started flowing out of my eyes. I fell to the floor with Draco coming down with me. I had no clue what was going on anymore. All I knew was that I was crying, Draco was holding me.  
"You're not staying alone tonight. You can stay with me"  
I knew that staying with Draco may have been a bad choice. But he was right. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted someone there with me tonight.  
DRACO POV  
When I opened the door and felt a small squish, I knew that I did not hit the wall. I moved around and saw Blaise crumple and fall on top of Hailey. I watched as she shoved Blaise off of her. And then jumped into my arms. Then the crying began. I had no clue what to do. I did the only thing that I could think of. I put my arms around her and held her close. I knew that the same thing had happened again. I had no clue why Blaise was doing this, but I needed to talk to him because this was getting completely out of control. This was the second time it had happened.  
"You're not staying alone tonight. You can stay with me"  
I don't normally offer my room to just anyone, so she must have known that this was a special offer. I scooped her up and carried her out of Blaise's room. The party was dying down when I walked out holding Hailey's hand. I saw Cami staring us down as she was heading to her room. Hailey just looked at Cami and shook her head. Hailey kept following me and we walked towards my room. I threw a shirt at her and then went into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. When I came out, she was already in the bed curled up, half asleep. I walked towards her, taking my clothes off and leaving just the boxers. I climbed in the bed and she turned towards me.  
"Draco something is not adding up"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well when Blaise was… you know… he told me that it was his orders"  
"Did he now"  
My brows furrowed together and I laid on my back. I had no clue what was going on with Blaise, but I knew that I was going to talk to him later. Because this shit had to stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
???? UNKNOWN CHARACTER  
I picked Blaise up off the floor and stared at him as I carried him to the bed. I laid him down and stared at him for a bit. Then I noticed that he started to wake up.  
"Hello Blaise"  
"Wait where am I? Why am I here? Why are you here?"  
"Blaise what happened tonight?"  
"I -I -I don't remember I was with Hailey at the party then I woke up and you were here"  
"Oh ok"  
"Why are you here?"  
"To tell you that fail me once, shame on you, fail me twice shame on me"  
"What?"  
"Crucio"(SP?)  
With Blaise screaming in pain from my curse I left the room let someone else deal with him now. I have no use for him. Ever. Again.


	19. Chapter 19

DRACO POV  
Waking up the next morning with Hailey wrapped in my arms made me feel good inside. She just felt so right laying there in my arms… wait a minute… I jumped up and ran over to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. I looked up at the mirror into the reflection. I had to remember, winning this girl's heart was a bet. A simple bet. I mean I already had her in my bed not the way that I wanted, but it was a start. I heard her rustle in the bed and I came out. She looked so hot in my shirt and rumpled hair. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Did we… last night?"  
"No"  
"Oh, ok"  
She seemed relieved that nothing happened between us. I looked over at her and went into my own world, thinking about all the dirty things that I could do to her. I heard her get out of my bed and walk over to the window. She really seemed deep in thought about something.  
"Draco, do you think that someone is jinxing Blaise to make him act the way he does?"  
"I thought about it… yea I do. Someone does not want you around. What exactly happened between you and Blaise before I came in?''  
"Well, he slammed into me and started kissing me. I pushed him away and got cornered into the wall. Blaise came over to me. I asked him why he was doing it and he said something about it being his orders"  
"I don't get it why would Blaise kissing you have anything to do with anyone's orders?"  
"I dunno"  
"Me either, but I am pretty damn determined to find out. I hate that you keep getting hurt"  
I looked at her as tears started to form in her eyes. I had no clue what to do, so I did just what I did last night. I wrapped my arms around her and held her so close. She sniffled in my shirt. Then she pulled away.  
"I I think that I better get back to my room and get ready for my day"  
"Why? It's Saturday"  
"I know, but I wanna go to the library for some studying"  
"ok whatever"  
With that, she left the room. I wanted to know what she was "studying" so I quickly got into the shower and decided that I would follow her. I saw her come out of her room looking as refreshed as ever. She didn't seem to be in the best mood, so I decided to follow from a far trail. I followed her to the library. Then I saw Tara.  
HAILEY POV  
"OMG TARA!!!!"  
"Hey girlie, where have you been all my life?"  
"Um, why are you wearing sweats?"  
"Its Saturday, I can wear what I want to!"  
"Ok ok no need to get touchy about it"  
"Har your too funny you lil bitch"  
"Ok I need my best friend back now if you don't mind"  
"Sweetie is everything okay?"  
I totally spilled my guts to Tara right then and there. I knew that it might be a bad idea from the get go, but she went from cheerful to worried. Quick.  
"Why did you not tell me this shit sooner? Someone is after you for sure"  
"I know but I don't know who!"  
"Well does anyone hate you?"  
"Not that I can think of"  
"Well do you have any special powers that I don't know about?"  
"No"  
"I dunno what to tell you"  
"Well I have some research I'm gonna do, but have lunch with me!"  
"Deal, meet you at 12?"  
"Great! We need to catch up fast"  
"Yes ma'am we do"  
I ran off to start my research, a lot happier that I talked to Tara about the whole thing. I got onto one of the computers hidden in the back of the room. Technology and magic do not mix. I googled the death of my family and read up on it more. Then I googled the Harry Potter/Voldemort thing. Something just wasn't adding up. I looked at the pictures of my family, and then it hit me. I closed down the computer and turned to run, only to slam into none other than Draco.  
"What the hell? Are you following me?"  
"Maybe, if I was would you be mad?"  
"Maybe"  
"Screw you"  
"No thanks I gotta go though bye"  
"Oh no you don't'  
"What Draco I gotta go talk to Dumbledore"  
"Why?"  
"Because"  
"Hailey if this has anything to do with what has been going on I have a right to know"  
"Fine come with me"  
With that I yanked on Draco's arm and started the run towards Dumbledore's place. I ran smack into Snape while turning a curve. His eyes got big and he just stared at me. Then he spoke.  
"You don want to lose points for running now do you miss Brown?"  
"No sir"  
"Then slow down"  
"Yes sir"  
I turned and watched Snape watch me run away. Creepy  
DRACO POV  
I had never noticed Snape so nervous around a student. He watched us walk away, then flapped his little cape thing and walked off himself. Some things were just weird here. I saw Hailey mutter the password and start the stairs. We both ran up them and came into Dumbledore's office. She was out of breath by the time that we got there. Dumbledore was sitting as if he expected us to show up like we did. He turned around and looked at Hailey.  
"I am quite sure I know why you are here Miss Brown"  
"You do?"  
"Yes ma'am, you are here because of Blaise's unfortunate accidents and because of your family right?"  
"How did you"  
I sat down in a chair. I knew this was going to take a while.  
HAILEY POV  
I was surprised to see Dumbledore just sitting there so nonchalantly with no look on his face at all. Which totally told me that he knew why I was here.  
"I am quite sure I know why you are here Miss Brown"  
"You do?"  
"Yes ma'am, you are here because of Blaise's unfortunate accidents and because of your family right?"  
"How did you…"  
I saw Draco plop down in a chair. He probably had the right idea. This actually might take a while. I looked at Dumbledore for an explanation. He seemed to know all of the answers and answers is what I wanted. Draco looked like he wanted to know what was going on as well.  
"Well, Miss Brown, I am so sorry to hear about all the things that have been happening to you, and yes I do know about them. Gossip is a dirty thing here at Hogwarts. But first thing is first. You and Draco must know that Blaise was hospitalized last night, not from the blow Draco gave him, but because someone used the Crucio curse on him. We don't know who it was at this time but we have a pretty good idea. Hailey, I think you have a pretty good idea of who it was as well"  
"Yea I think so"  
I had no clue that my life was about to turn upside down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, LA here and I just wanted to say that the feedback has been amazing, and I thank yall so much for all of that.  
****I know that these stories have been published like crazy.  
There IS a reason for that.  
I am actually transferring my story from Quizilla to here, because Quizilla changed their format, and I hated it.  
My friend told me about this site, and I love so much more! So I am now transferring my story.  
I had another one going, but I want to edit that one like crazy before I post it. **

**Thanks again for the love. I cherish everything you guys say. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HAILEY POV  
Dumbledore sat there forever just staring at me like it was really going to make a difference. He looked at me for a while then started to explain everything.  
"Hailey those people that claimed to be your parents are some strange people. I feel that it is my duty to investigate your parents death some more. Because I now feel that it was not an accident at all. Maybe it was on purpose. I don't know. But I want to look into it myself"  
"Sir if you don't mind my intervention, I did some research. My mother died in the car accident. Because the woman that came in that day and the woman in the pictures on the web were two VERY different people. That is why I believe that they weren't my parents. Also in the article it states that Alice Brown was survived by one daughter from a previous relationship, which means that my father was not the man that died that night. My father is still out there somewhere, and I would like to know where"  
I looked over at Draco, who did not seem to be taking all of this very well. He was very pale and looked sickly. I wondered what his problem was, but I decided not to worry about it. I looked over at Dumbledore. He was nodding his head and rubbing at his beard. I knew that it meant he was deep in thought, so I decided not to disturb him.  
"Yes I agree, it is high time we look for your real father so that you can have a legal guardian. Go back to your dorm. Draco, keep an eye on her"  
"Yes sir"  
Draco nodded his head and we both left. We walked silently back towards the commons room. I then looked up and saw Harry and the gang walking this way. I smiled. Harry could always make me feel better.  
"HARRY!"  
"OH WOW HAILEY!"  
Hugs and kisses on cheeks were exchanged.  
"Wow Harry it has been way to long!"  
"I know, I have been really busy with things"  
"Me too, I am trying to keep my grades up, but its really friggin hard with double potions"  
"I hear ya"  
"So what are you doing for Halloween, you know that is coming up"  
"Ya I know I think I am going to ask Cho"  
"That whore? You can't be serious"  
"Yea I am actually"  
"I thought she was with Darren"  
"Nope, they broke up when Cho was seen kissing some Ravenclaw"  
"Oh"  
"Well I would love to stay and chat but I really must be going"  
"Ok well let's meet up later, maybe by the Black Lake?"  
"Sure I will owl you later"  
"OK bye"  
"Bye"  
Walking away I was happy that I got to talk to Harry about everything. I looked over at Draco who looked sick.  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"Potter"  
"So?"  
"What the hell Hailey? Its Potter for cripes sake! Fuckin Potter"  
"So what, maybe I like HARRY as a friend. We used to date remember?"  
"I don't want to"  
"You're an asshole"  
"Whatever"  
I started to storm back to the commons room, leaving Draco in the dust. As I was about to say the password to get into the room, I felt a hard tug on my arm and I flew into another room. Immediately Draco's lips were upon mine. His kisses were so sweet. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I mean dang he was a good kisser! We continued to kiss like that for a while until we heard a *ahem* and looked up to see Destiney staring at us like we were crazy.  
"Excuse me Draco, but I have to go"  
I walked off, hoping that Destiney wouldn't lecture me to hard. I knew that after she turned around and stared at me I was in for a REAL treat. She tuned around and looked me square in the eye.  
"DRACO MALFOY????? Hailey what in the world has often into you?"  
"Nothing, he is just a reallllllly good kisser that's all. No reason to get bent out of shape over this"  
"I thought you and Blaise"  
"Oh no no no no nothing there at all"  
"Ok, well, just be careful. He has been known to break a few hearts. Just look at Pansy. The girl is LOVESICK over him and he could care less!"  
"If someone liked you but you didn't like then, would you give them the time of day?"  
"Maybe"  
"Liar"  
"Ok so I wouldn't so what Hailey? Draco is totally playing you"  
"Dest, there is NO emotion in this relationship. Its all fun and games. How am I going to get my heart broken if I don't care?  
"You don't care at all?"  
"Nope"  
"Well, it seems like you are playing his game"  
"Pretty much"  
Destiney hugged me then pulled me away at arms length. She smiled at me then let me go. Then she just ran off. I shrugged my shoulders and went outside to the commons room. I jumped on the couch and decided to try and relax as much as I could. I sat there for about 5 minutes, and then Blaise walked into the commons room. I jumped up.  
"Are you Blaise?"  
"Who the fuck else would I be?"  
"I dunno, the guy that ATTACKED me last night"  
"Hailey I swear I didn't know what was going on"  
"I know, I think someone put a spell over you"  
"The funny thing is I don't remember a damn thing"  
"You don't?"  
"No, it's like someone erased my memory for that night"  
"Weird"  
"No kidding, well Madam Pomfrey told me to rest and get a lot of sleep, so I am out"  
"Ok, it's good to see you normal"  
"Once again, no kidding"  
I watched him walk up the stairs, and then turned back to the couch. I started to get real comfy when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped ten feet in the air. I turned and saw Ryan sitting there.  
"Ryan"  
"Hey Hailey, wow last night's party was awesome wasn't it?"  
"Sure"  
After what Dumbledore told me I was on high ends with what to say to him. Was he the real Ryan or an imposter? I sat on the edge of the couch and stared at him for a good long while. Ryan looked at me funny.  
"What is your deal?"  
"Nothing"  
"Something, you're acting like a weirdo"  
"No I am not!"  
"Don't get defensive geez can't even talk to your own brother"  
"Ryan if you don't mind I would like to steal Hailey for a minute"  
Draco to the rescue. Thank god. I was nervous around Ryan now, so I had to be more careful about what I say and do. I don't want him to know what is going on just in case he really isn't Ryan. I took Draco hand and gave Ryan an apologetic look. Hoping that he would buy it. He did. He got up and walked off elsewhere. I followed Draco back to his room. After we came in he shut the door. And gave me the most evil look.  
"Hailey I am not sure its a good idea to talk to him"  
"I know but he came up to me"  
"You should have ran"  
"No then he would suspect something, and I don't want him to"  
"Whatever I am just trying to help you out, something I DONT normally do"  
"I know, and I am sorry"  
A single tear formed in the corner of my eye. Draco came over and handed me a green hankie. I wiped away the tear and looked at Draco. His lips gently found mine. His tongue begged for entrance, which of course I allowed. His tongue caressed mine. E gently pushed me back over to the bed and laid me down. We continued kissing for a while. Then I stopped the kiss and smiled at him. I don't think he is such bad guy after all


	21. Chapter 21

HAILEY POV  
A couple of weeks have gone by and nothing major has happened. Blaise stopped trying to attack me at every party. I have been becoming friends with a lot more Slytherins, so it hasn't been that hard at all. Potions class seemed to be getting harder though. Weird because I thought Snape liked me I hadn't heard from Ryan in a while, so I figured he got a lil girlfriend or something. I decided to go down to the commons room to see what was up. Saturdays were pretty boring because there was Quidditch practice for the guys, and the girls went to watch and stare at the guys. Exciting. I jumped two steps at a time and almost plowed over Pansy.  
"Oops, sorry, I was in my own world"  
"Um, its okay I should have been paying attention how come you aren't ogling the guys?"  
"Not my thing"  
"Me either"  
"What about Draco"  
"Eh, I am kinda over the blowing off thing I kinda had my eye on someone else"  
"Oh wow, who??? Tell me please????"  
"Ok but you swear you won't tell?"  
"Pansy who would I tell?"  
"Destiney and Cami and Tara, and Darren and Draco and"  
"Ok I won't tell"  
"Oh alright it's Flint"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yea, he seems really sweet and he has been really nice to me"  
"Aw that's cute though. I mean at least you are over Draco right?"  
"Yea I would say so, does that mean you are going to scoop him up?"  
"Nah, I mean he is a good kisser, but relationship wise, can't see it"  
"Yea I hear ya"  
"Well I am going to the dining hall wanna join?"  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do"  
The two of us ran off to the dining hall to grab a bite to eat. As we were eating our snacks, the quidditch players ran inside, excited for the big game tomorrow. One thing got my attention. Shirtless guys. No wonder the girls went this was hot. I saw Draco staring at me with a smirk on his face.  
"Like what you see Hailey?"  
"Maybe"  
"Ooh a tease"  
"Like I said maybe"  
With a flick of my brown hair I walked off, with pansy following me.  
"That was bloody brilliant"  
"Well thanks Pansy"  
DRACO POV  
I couldn't help but laugh. The girl had a lot of spunk in her. I was impressed that she acted like that in front of all those guys. It seemed so out of character for her. I watched her walk out of the hall. She had a cute lil strut to her walk. Damn. Girl definitely had it goin on.  
"Draco, are you listening to me?"  
"Huh, what?"  
"If you spent half the time focusing on the game instead of Hailey you would be ten times better"  
"Whatever"  
"You were watching her like a kid watching an ice cream cone"  
"So what?"  
Flint and Blaise both looked at each other. I saw Darren walk in the dining hall with an apple in tow. I knew that he was the guy that Hailey liked a while back, but I had no clue if she still liked him. I think I aught to find out.  
"Darren"  
"Draco"  
"You really messed it all up, you know that?"  
"What?"  
With that I walked off to find Hailey. I wanted to know if the feelings were there or not. As I was walking I saw Tara clutching her sides walking towards the Ravenclaw dorms.  
"Tara?"  
"Malfoy, bloody hell"  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, but I need an urgent favor"  
"Depends"  
"Go get Madam Pomfrey"  
I looked at her pale face and realized she wasn't kidding. I sprinted off to get her. I mean Hailey would absolutely kill me if I didn't. I ran up to her office and told her about Tara. She followed me sprinting just as fast to keep up. Tara was where I left her and puking up her guts. I scooped her up and we walked as fast as we could to the hospital wing. I set her down on a bed and had to wait outside. Madam Pomfrey came out and told me that Tara had requested Hailey and I was to find her immediately. I ran back to our commons room and saw Hailey reading a book.  
"Hailey"  
"Damn Draco did you just run"  
"Hailey it's… its…. it's…"  
"Well spit it out Malfoy I haven't got all day"  
"Tara… hospital… wing…"  
With that Hailey was gone. I decided to go to my room and relax a bit my sides were hurting like a beast and I needed some sleep.  
HAILEY POV  
All I had to hear was that Tara was in the hospital, and that sent me running to see her I just cared that she was okay. By the time I got there she was a lot better but the nurse that was assisting her told her that she was not allowed visitors. I gave her the stink eye and shoved past her to get to my best friend.  
"OhmygodTaraareyouokayMalfoytoldmeand-"  
"Yea I am okay but you are going to kill me"  
"Why would I do that you're my best friend and I love you to death"  
"Well I kept a secret from you"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because I thought that you wouldn't talk to me anymore and that things between us would change. I don't want them too"  
"Tara I love you so much why would things change?"  
"Because of the secret that I keep from you I mean it's big real big"  
"Well you know that I love you o matter what and that I am going to be here for you forever. That's what best friends do, they stick around"  
"Well, it's gonna get out soon enough"  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant Hailey, I am going to have a baby"  
**DEAD SILENCE**  
"Hailey if you never want to talk to me again I totally understand I kept a big secret from you and shouldn't have, but I didn't know how to tell you. I mean it is all so sudden"  
"Tara, who is the father?"  
"Um, well he would rather people not know yet"  
"Tara, who the hell is the father"  
"Um, well, it's ah Hailey this is a lot harder than you think that it is I mean come on I am having a baby!"  
"Tara I want to know who the damn father is"  
"I can't it would hurt you"  
"What?"  
"It would truly hurt you and I don't want to because you're my best friend"  
"Tara!"  
"It's between two guys okay?"  
"Slut"  
"Shut up. I already talked to one guy and he said if the child is his he will take care of it, but the other guy I haven't talked to"  
"Who are these guys?"  
"Well one is Blaise"  
"BLAISE???"  
"Yea it was sorta a summer fling. We were both bored and horny and well you know the rest"  
"When did you find out?"  
"2 weeks before Hogwarts"  
"Wow"  
"Yea"  
"So who is the other guy?"  
"Um that's the one I DONT want to tell you"  
"If its Malfoy do you really think that I am going to care?"  
"Hailey it's not Malfoy, I would never sleep with him"  
"Then who?"


	22. Chapter 22

DRACO POV  
I knew that I had dozed off for a while. Quidditch then the whole Tara crap really wore me out. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I heard a slam come from the other side, and being my nosy self, I decided to investigate. I saw Hailey run across the room and go into her room. She had more tears streaming down her face. I didn't know what I could do, but I did know that in order to win the bet, I had to be America's Sweetheart if you will. I walked over to her door and casually knocked on the door. Sniffles were my response.  
"Hailey? Are you okay?"  
"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU CARE MALFOY!"  
Woah. That was a show stopper right there. I opened the door to find Hailey lying on her bed. She was just letting the tears fall freely from her eyes down her face. She sat up and looked at me. Then she started screaming,  
"WHY ME MALFOY? WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO TARGET ME? WHY CANT IT BE YOU, OR PANSY. WHY ME??? WHY IS SOMEONE AFTER ME? WHY DID SOMEONE DECIDED TO PRETEND TO BE MY PARENTS?"  
"Hailey I don't know but we are going to get to the bottom of this I swear"  
"Why me why Darren? After all the people it had to be Darren"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"TARA! SHE IS FUCKING PREGNANT, AND SHE DOES NOT KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS! IT COULD BE BLAISE, OR EVEN YES EVEN FUCKING DARREN!"  
"She slept with Darren?"  
"Yep. She did she betrayed my trust and slept with him. I thought she was my best friend and she betrayed me. No wonder he is in love with her"  
I watched her take out a shot glass a fill it to the brim with fire whiskey. She chugged it down and took another.  
"Take it easy there cowgirl, don't want to get sick"  
"Maybe I do"  
"Now why would you say something like that?"  
"Because no one cares Malfoy. No one cares enough to hug me, to comfort me, to tell me that everything is going to be okay. All I am told is that I need to be careful because the big baddy is going to get me"  
"ah"  
"Don't you "ah" me! All you have been interested in is getting me into your-"  
I cut her off with a simple hug. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her tight. I don't know if it had an effect on her or not, but I do know that she was VERY quiet while I had her in my arms. For some odd reason, she felt just RIGHT.  
"Hailey, I promise you that EVERYTHING is going to be okay, or my name isn't Draco Malfoy, which… by the way… it is"  
I heard a few sniffles and then felt her arms wrap around me as well. I knew that I had scored points in her lil book.  
HAILEY POV  
I stood there and let Draco hold me for a long while. The tears were still streaming while he held me, but it felt so good just to be held and told that everything is okay. I wanted that. And he did that. I felt so good while I was in his arms. I felt safe. I felt warm. And then the moment was ruined. Damn Cami.  
"Hey Haile- woah I walked in at the wrong moment"  
"No shit"  
"Sorry"  
She slowly backed out of the door. I could have sworn I saw a small smirk on her face as she closed the door. I turned to Malfoy and wiped my eyes.  
"Thanks Draco, that really meant a lot to me"  
"Ugh, don't get used to it, I only offer that kind of compassion on a rare occasion"  
"Ha, ok"  
I watched him walk out of the room and went over to my bed. That's when I noticed the letter. I opened it up to see Ryan's handwriting.  
Hailey,  
I know that this is short notice but Dumbledore just told me that those people that claimed to be our parents were fakes. So I decided to lay low for a while. I really hope that you understand. I love you sister.  
Ryan  
I thought that it was mildly weird that Dumbledore told Ryan what was going on, but decided to shrug it off. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 8 o'clock. Damn not late yet. I called Cami back in the room. Destiney was with her.  
"What the hell? Why was _he_ in our room?"  
"Because I needed comforting"  
"What about us?"  
"I needed manly comfort"  
The girls just nodded their heads and put their pjs on. We grabbed out shot glasses and started playing card games and drinking. We heard a knock at the door. I jumped up to answer it and saw Draco, Blaise, and some other guy walk in with them.  
"Who you?"  
"Hailey that was rude"  
Cami gave me a dirty look.  
"Hi I'm Cami, and this is Destiney and Hailey"  
The new guy just nodded his head. Draco gave him a weird look and looked over at us and the empty shot glasses. His famous smirk came over his face.  
"What in the world are you girls up to?"  
"Nothing"  
We all sat down and started to talk about all the people that were in the school, the teachers, students, even Dumbledore. After a while the guys got bored and decided to leave. Wasn't hurtin my feelings any. I thought bout telling Draco about the letter Ryan left me, but I wasn't too sure if he really even cared at this point. He had been really sweet, but I was still unsure I watched the guys walk out and we ladies started to crawl in our beds. I heard Cami start snoring, and Destiney was breathing really heavy. Drunks passed out too quickly. I started to have a debate in my head as to whether I should tell Draco or not.  
**Why should you? He just might laugh in your face!**  
~~He's not that mean though~~  
**YA you say that now because you LIKE him**  
~~I DO NOT~~  
**Do too**

~~…~~  
**see? I am always right!**

~Pointless fight, and even if I did like him that doesn't change the fact that Ryan now knows what is going on~~  
**Eh true, maybe you should tell him because he already knows everything else nosy lil buggar**  
~~So are we in agreement to tell Draco?~~  
***sigh* I guess so couldn't do any harm but no KISSING him! This is pure business**  
~~Of course~~  
After that great debate I climbed out of my bed and walked over towards the door. I quietly tiptoed over to his bedroom. I opened the door and saw him standing by the window. I heard another voice coming from the bed.  
"But Drakie, why not, I mean we used to sleep together ALL THE TIME"  
"Yea, well, things change"  
"But you don't"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Sure"  
"Look, Pansy its not you, its me, okay? I know that it's strange, but for some reason I just don't wanna have a simple fuck. I want it to mean something to me"  
"Well fine be that way, but don't come crawling back to me when she doesn't sleep with you"  
"What in the deuce are you talking about woman?"  
"I am talking about Hailey, Draco. Your so ga-ga eyed over her it's mildly sickening"  
"I do NOT get ga-ga eyed over anyone I am a Malfoy after all"  
"You still have feelings Drackie, and your feelings are pointed directly at Hailey. That stupid bet is nothing now"  
Stupid bet? What stupid bet is she talking about? And why is she even in there for a simple "fuck" when she likes Flint? I slowly started backing away from the door when it opened revealing Draco. His back was turned at the moment, so I tried to back away even more quietly.  
"Here's the door Pansy, don't let it hit you on the way out"  
"Whatever Draco, like I said DONT come crawling back to me"  
That's when Draco turned around and saw me.


	23. Chapter 23

DRACO POV  
When I turned around and saw Hailey standing there, my heart fell into my stomach.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough"  
Grimacing, I could just stare at Hailey when I knew that what he had heard probably upset her. She just stared at me for a while.  
"Are you going to ask me in or not?"  
"Uh"  
"Well? I don't have all night"  
"Uh, sure. Pansy I will see you later"  
After Pansy left I held the door open for her. She plopped down on my bed, propped her head in her hands and just stared at me.  
"What?"  
"Well. This day has been interesting"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"A bet Draco? I was just a bet?"  
"Well you started out that way but it's just not ending that way. It was a bet with Blaise. He bet me that I could get you to fall in love with me. That's all there was to it"  
"So you really didn't like me?"  
"Well at first I thought you were really cute, but I see now that there is more to you"  
"Whatever"  
"I am serious"  
"Whatever"  
"Hailey I-"  
"Look I didn't come here to listen to you talk all night. I found this letter on my bed. It's from Ryan. He knows about the fake parents. He claims that Dumbledore told him, but for some reason I fond that super hard to believe, if you know what I mean. Why would Dumbledore tell him?"  
"I don't know, that's a good question"  
I walked over to the window and stared out. The moon was full and gorgeous. I stood there for a few moments until I felt Hailey come beside me.  
"Draco, if Ryan was part of this plan, then he is a baddie"  
"Yes"  
"I don't want him to be a baddie, I mean I have come to think of him as my brother"  
"But he may be your brothers, Hailey, we have to do more research on him in general"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Find out how he disappeared, when he disappeared, stuff like that"  
"Oh, ok I see what you are talking about"  
"Good, I am glad that you do"  
"Well I better get to bed; I want to do some studying before Snape's test"  
"Hailey listen-"  
"Draco I really don't want to talk about it right now. I can say that I am hurt, but at the same time you are the only person that knows about what is going on, which means I am confiding in you. I have a lot of shit going on, with school, Tara, and how to deal with you. Don't add more"  
I watched her slowly walk out of my room and shut the door. Her words really did hurt. Didn't want to hurt her, it was just that the bet was made before I knew her. Before I knew it, I was fighting with myself.  
**Dude, what is your deal, you are Draco Malfoy**  
~~Yes I know that~~  
**Why are you getting ga-ga over a friggin girl that's not you**  
~~Maybe it's me now~~  
**You are a Malfoy which means your policy is bang them and leave them buddy you haven't even done the banging!**  
~~Yea well its like I told Pansy, I want it to be special nothing stupid and quick~~  
**Whatever you are so whipped by this girl**  
~~Maybe I am and MAYBE that is a good thing! ~~  
HAILEY POV  
Damn I have to say that this night has definitely sucked ass I mean I can't help it if he had a bet before we got to know each other can I? That is totally not my fault! He should have respected me like a woman deserves to be respected! I slowly walked back to my room, crossing the commons room.  
*AHEM*  
I jumped nearly ten feet in the air. Looking over at the couch I saw a head sitting there. I slowly started walking towards the mystery head. And couldn't believe who I saw. Why the hell was Darren sitting in the Slytherins common room area! This was totally bogus! He was staring at the fire without breaking to breathe or anything. I was a little worried about him so I walked over to sit by him.  
"I didn't know"  
"You didn't know what?"  
"A summer ending is what I like to call it"  
"What are you talking about Darren?"  
"TARA! I am talking about Tara. How the hell was I supposed to know that she would get pregnant?"  
"Darren you don't know if the baby is yours yet"  
"It is… I know it she is such a whore"  
"DARREN! Don't talk about her like that"  
"Why not? She told me that she was using the pill, that it was okay to be unprotected!"  
My thoughts? EW! That is just stupid! I mean you should always use a condom when doing anything sexual, it's just the way it goes. STDs and AIDS I mean the possibilities are endless.  
"Darren you should have known better. That was your fault. Birth control is only like 99% effective, IF taken right"  
"Says the damn doctor"  
"No that's just common sense and LOTS of TV watching"  
"Oh"  
"But like I said, you don't know if it is yours so don't sweat it yet"  
"Your right"  
"Um Darren"  
"What?"  
I stared at him for just a couple of minutes. In the fire he looked amazing. I contemplated what I was going to do for about 2 seconds.  
He turned and looked at me with those amazing eyes of his. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Draco was watching us. Nosy little bastard. I started to turn and look into the fire as well, but Darren captured my face with his hand. He looked at me and smiled a small smile.  
"So, I heard from a birdie that you have a small thing for me"  
"What?"  
"I mean I think you're cute and you give really good advice"  
"Darren I don't think that-"  
With that I was cut off by a kiss. A passionate one. He started out slowly, caressing my lips with his. His hand stayed on my face, but his other hand went around to my back. He pulled me closer and started to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed against my lips, asking for entrance. I slowly allowed it. We sat there and made out for a good while, and then I finally heard Draco shut the door. I pulled away at that exact moment. Darren was looking at me with a grin on his face.  
"You think we got him?"  
"Huh?"  
"Draco, I know he was watching. I know you came out of his room and you guys were fighting and I also heard from a birdie that you REALLY liked Draco. So I decided to help out a lil. Maybe this kiss will make him realize that he can't treat girls the way he normally treats them"  
"You did this all for me?"  
"Yup, consider it thanks for the pep talk"  
"It's not problem, I am glad we are friends, and if you ever need to talk, just come talk to me my door is always open to you"  
"Thanks Hailey, that means a lot coming from you"  
I smiled. But that was because I finally got to kiss my dream boat. Wow he was an amazing kisser I mean I could go on and one about it, but I wont bore others with it. I watched Darren walk away, and one thought popped into my head-Darren's kiss was nice, but Draco's always has more feeling in it. I get the butterflies when I see him, and my brain goes mushy. Oh shit  
Am I falling in love with Draco Malfoy?


	24. Chapter 24

HAILEY POV  
It's been a couple of weeks since the whole Darren/Draco thing happened, and I have to say that things have definitely changed. For one, Darren and I have become so close. I am at the point where I hope that Darren is the father. He has accepted the fact that he did get her pregnant, and he is willing to take appropriate actions to be a father. Blaise doesn't want anything to do with Tara. I have a feeling that Darren is going to get the child whether he is the father or not. Which I can't be happier about. Which also means yes. I do believe that I am OFFICIALLY over Darren. I thought that it would be a lot harder but after he kissed me and there was nothing there, it was a lot easier to get over. My only problem is this; Halloween is coming up, and the big dance is coming. After the big dance, the Slytherin get to throw an amazing party and we all get wildly drunk. Sounds fun right? I don't have a damn date! I thought that I would ask Draco, but he hasn't talked to me since I kissed Darren. I think that really got to him. I wasn't trying to purposely make him mad. I just… I don't know. It's a hard story to just explain to anyone  
Walking down the halls of Hogwarts felt different. I was no longer the "traitor" that switched to Slytherin. I was accepted for who I am and that made me very happy. I saw Pansy coming closer to me, and saw that she was holding hands with Flint… now that is cute… I mean that they are a couple. Maybe not so much the people. Ugh, that was heinous of me to say. Shame on me. I saw Draco heading my way too. But he had his arm draped around some red headed Hufflepuff. He saw me looking at him and quickly turned his head away. I looked down at the ground and quickly walked past him. It really did hurt that he didn't even want to talk to me. I saw Tara talking to Darren, so I decided to go and talk to them about what happened. Darren saw me first and gave me one of his Hollywood smiles.  
"Hey, hey it's Hollywood!"  
"Hey yourself! Hi Tara, how's it going?"  
"Ugh painful I have to puke every five minutes and all I can eat is crackers. I try to eat a piece of chocolate and I puke"  
"Wow, um that was too much info, sorry Tara"  
"Its okay, I get that a lot"  
"And you haven't learned because"  
"Learned what?"  
"When to shut it?"  
"Oh"  
I laughed with my friends. They were amazing. I really was lucky to have such awesome people. I didn't know if I could take Draco ignoring me much longer though I really have to say that I miss him. I mean I thought that I was in love with him, but him not talking to me anymore is pushing those feelings away. And for some reason, I didn't want them to go away. One person who did notice me being in the dumps was Harry. He was constantly trying to make me feel better especially in classes where I know that Draco WOULD sit beside me. Harry would sit beside me instead. I was heading to DADA when I ran into Harry. He gave me one of his big goofy grins and walked over to me.  
"Hey hey! What's happening?"  
"Hey Harry. Nothing really, just heading to class"  
"Me too, what a coincidence"  
"Not really seeing as we are in class together"  
"Ah, you are wise grasshopper"  
"Harry, seriously you can stop now, I am fine really"  
"No your not. You're sad"  
"No I am fine, I am so over the whole situation"  
"Sure you are"  
We walked into class to see Draco talking with Blaise about something that must have been totally important, because neither guy even glanced at me. I was starting to get the feeling that I lost Blaise's friendship as well. I didn't want that to happen, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I had to hatch a plan to gain back trusts in my old friendships. Draco totally took the situation wrong, and I guess that his revenge is grope on every girl possible, but he HAD to realize that I really didn't care. I mean he was doing that when we were hooking up duh.  
I sat down next to Harry and opened my notebook. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a note flying towards me. I just stared at it until it plopped itself down in front of me. I stared at it for a long time. I knew it was from Draco, but I didn't want to open it, because I knew that it would be negative. Curiosity got the best of me. I opened the note to see an animated drawing of my and Harry kissing. Underneath the picture it simply stated Traitor. I knew that he was pissed off about what happened, but now he is taking it too far. I decided to confront him tonight, whether he had that red headed slut in his room or not. I waited for class to be over. When the damn teacher finally let us go, I turned heel and started to walk toward the exit. Draco was right in front of me, so I did what I thought necessary. As I was walking past, I slammed my shoulder into him, knocking him flat on his ass. He fell to the floor hard and looked at me, anger filling his eyes. I turned around and looked at him with the most evil look on my face.  
"Watch where you are going, Malfoy"  
With that, I turned around and walked out of the classroom. Most of the other students were stunned that I was being such a bitch, but I am so tired of all the people thinking that I am some sweetheart. There aint no sweetheart in here anymore. I am so through with all of this.  
DRACO POV  
I picked myself up off the floor and dusted myself off. I was pissed alright. Bloody lil traitor had no right to slam into me like that, especially since I didn't do anything wrong. I thought about following her, but decided against it. I had more classes with her later, she will pay. I started walking out of the classroom, with people staring at me like something was wrong with me.  
"What the hell are you lookin at?"  
Yea, they definitely stopped lookin at me after that. Good, I was so ticked off, yelling at other people made me feel better. I saw Miranda waiting for me at the door.  
"Are you gonna let that lil bitch get away with that?"  
"No"  
"So why didn't you go after her?"  
"I don't know"  
"Draco baby I-"  
"Shut it would you?"  
Damn Hufflepuff talk too much.  
HAILEY POV  
The change was pretty good. People were scared to even look at me anymore. News of me hitting Draco must have gotten out. Good. I hate being the goody too-shoes. Classes seemed to fly by. Draco didn't show up to anymore classes, which is a good thing, because I was NOT in the mood to deal with him at that moment. Skipping dinner, I headed towards my common room so I could chill out and think about everything that had been going on. When I got there, the lil red headed slut was coming out. No wonder Draco wasn't in classes.  
"What the hell are you doing in MY area?"  
"What the hell are you talking about, Brown?"  
"Ooh, you know my last name"  
"Didn't have much of a choice. Draco kept repeating it"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Draco. We went back to his place to have some fun, but he was so damn pissed about what you did, that all he talked about was you. So I left"  
"Aw, poor baby"  
"Shut the hell up, you don't know me"  
"Don't have to, you were going to sleep with "The Slytherin Price". That's enough for me"  
"Don't judge me, you were once a Hufflepuff too"  
"I'm not anymore bitch"  
With that I shoved past her and went inside. Draco was sitting on the couch staring into the fire. When he saw me come in, he jumped up and came right into my face.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You should know better than to shove me down"  
"Well maybe I don't"  
"You should"  
"Why? So you can send me more notes?"  
"You deserved it"  
"Why because I'm friends with Harry?"  
"Traitor"  
"What the fuck ever Malfoy, I am not in the mood to put up with you. You see one thing and you take it completely out of context"  
"What are you talking about now?"  
"Me and Darren"  
"Oh, the cuddly love bugs"  
"See? You see something and make the assumption that there was something there! There's nothing there!!!!! He did it because he knew I was pissed off at you! All this would have never happened if you didn't make some stupid bloody bet with Blaise! We could be friends at this point!"  
"We could never be friends"  
"Why not?"  
"Because"  
"Not good enough Malfoy"  
Before he could get another word out, a huge gust of wind came into the room, throwing me into the couch. Draco pulled out his wand, but he couldn't stop the couch from flipping over on top of me. I heard my arm crunch under the pressure from the couch. I really don't remember much after that. I saw Draco yell something, and then everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

HAILEY POV  
I woke up lying in a large room. I was surrounded by flowers everywhere. I sat up slowly and saw white billowing around me. I did what any normal girl would do. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the white billowing stopped. And Madam Pomfrey stared at me with bewildered eyes.  
"Child don't scare me like that"  
"Sorry I thought I was dead"  
"Dead? Oh good lord child no, but close. You just suffer from a broken arm is all. Minor injuries"  
"What happened?"  
"Oh child I don't know. Mr. Malfoy came in yesterday with you in his arms, saying that a couch fell on top of you, and that you needed medical attention immediately"  
"He did?"  
"Surely, he was pretty scraped up himself, but I was able to release him this morning bit of a struggle though"  
"Why?"  
"Well, he didn't want to leave your side"  
Well damn. If that didn't pull on heart strings I don't know what did. I always dreamed of my "soul mate" staying by my bedside with me while I was in recovery. I just didn't think it would be Malfoy out of all people. I slowly started to get out of the bed, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow it.  
"You must drink this, it's a potion that will reconstruct your arm bones. That way you don't have to sit here and wait for it to heal"  
I downed the nasty potion, and then felt a very sharp pain in my arm. As I watched my bones rebuilt themselves, I got to thinking. Malfoy staying by my bed all night, he deserves an apology and a thank you. It's the least I can do for him at this point. I must have been daydreaming for a while, because the next feeling I have is a good smack upside the head. I looked over and saw Destiney. She was grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back at her.  
"Stupid, only you would let a couch fall on you"  
"Shut it, you know that I didn't do it"  
"Did Malfoy?"  
"No, it was a gust of wind"  
"A gust of wind?"  
"Yea, it was weird. Draco and I were fighting and a gust of wind knocked me into the couch. I don't know what happened to Draco, but I knew that the couch somehow flipped over me. Ouch"  
"Basically that's the same story Draco gave. He was slammed in the wall, but just a few bruises"  
"Oh"  
Destiney grabbed my hand and started dragging me out to the halls. She gave me a weird look and wrinkled her nose.  
"You smell. You need a shower"  
"Actually a hot shower sounds really nice right about now"  
We walked over to the rooms and I quickly jumped into the hot shower, letting the water run all over my body. I had a few bruises, but other than that I was fine. The arm was healing quite nicely. No pain what so ever. As I came out I heard talking in the room. I cracked the door open and listened to what was said.  
"So is she okay for sure then?"  
"Ugh, Draco she is fine. She smelled nasty, but that was about it"  
"Did she remember what happened?"  
"Yea she said the same thing you did"  
"Oh, well I was just checking"  
I decided to have a good laugh and pretend that I didn't know he was there. I came marching out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel.  
"Dest, have you seen my pink thon- oh shit, hi Draco"  
"Hailey um"  
"What?"  
"Your towel"  
"What? Oh shit I am in a towel. Oh well, that's life"  
Draco stared at me for a good long while then gave Destiney a look.  
"Could you excuse us for a moment?"  
"Surely have fun you two"  
Her laughing could be heard from miles away. Draco turned and looked at me with a very serious face.  
"What with the face Draco?"  
"Hailey, I think that whoever was after you earlier may have caused that wind"  
"No shit, I figured that out myself"  
"Why are you being such a bitch?"  
"Because, although I do owe you for helping me out, you still were an asshole"  
"Why the hell are you holding something so stupid against me?"  
"Because"  
"BECAUSE WHY?"  
"I don't know"  
"That's pretty shitty of you"  
"Whatever"  
"No this conversation is not over"  
"Oh yes it is. I am so tired of you thinking that you can push me around. I am not one of your little sluts that are willing to do what you want. You can't push me around Draco Malfoy! Find someone else who actually will do you bidding!"  
"Hailey wait."  
"No I won't. You used me. You used me for your own sick pleasure. I hate you so much right now. You have no clue. You bet on me. You placed a damn bet on me. Draco how could you?"  
He couldn't say anything, so I just shook my head and went back into the bathroom. I magically did my hair because I was lazy and threw on some clean pjs. When I came out of the bathroom he was gone. Good. I crawled in the bed and closed my eyes. I needed some real old fashioned sleep. Bad.  
DRACO POV  
I should have never made that bet. How was I supposed to know that all of those things going on, it would lead to this? I never thought that I would be able to be capable of loving someone. But I am. I love Hailey. I wanted to make it up to her so badly about ruining her night. Thoughts were pouring in my head about what I could do for it. Suddenly it came to me. What I could do for her to make it all up to her. I headed for the library to start the research.  
2 DAYS LATER  
I couldn't believe it. After 2 days of research, I finally figured it out. I did avoid her. I didn't want to make her mad. I stayed away from other people as well. I wanted to figure out everything that was going on. I finally had the answers that I was looking forward to delivering to her. My problem is talking to her about it. I mean as far as I knew she still hated my guts and wanted nothing to do with me. At all. It hurts to know that she is not even willing to listen to me. I decided to go talk to Dumbledore about what I figured out. As I was heading that way, I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Snape. He was staring at me with such fury.  
"Mr. Malfoy and may I ask where have you been? Missing two classes can really affect you test scores"  
"I know, I had important research to do. I am sorry"  
"I am sure you are"  
With a sweep of his cape, he walked off. That was too close. I didn't want him to know what I had in my hands. He might not like it. I whispered the password and headed up to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about my recent discoveries. I knew that at least he would understand.  
"Professor I found out some information that I think you should see"  
"Alright well let me see it then"  
I handed him the papers. He started talking to himself when he was sitting there.  
"Mr. Malfoy, this is remarkable. You found something amazing here. Where did you find this?"  
"On the computer. Technology is an amazing thing sir"  
"I see. Well you can be the one to tell her. It's important that she knows"  
"Well you see sir that's the problem. She hates me right now"  
"Oh, no one can "hate" anyone Mr. Malfoy. Its part of who we are. If we were to hate people, then the world might be a little more corrupt than it is"  
"Well, sir she found out some things and she won't talk to me or have anything to do with me"  
"Mr. Malfoy, she must be protected. You are the only one that knows about all of these things going on with her. I don't want any outside sources knowing."  
"Of course sir I understand"  
"Good, now please excuse me I have some paperwork to do"  
"Of course. Professor? Can I ask you a question?"  
"Certainly"  
"Did you tell Ryan Brown about Hailey's parents?"  
"No of course not. Why would I?''  
"I didn't think so sir. Thank you"


	26. Chapter 26

HAILEY POV  
I hadn't heard from Draco in a while. I thought that I would be really happy because I didn't hear from him, but I am actually really sad. I guess it was reflecting upon me, because my friends started noticing. Cami and Destiney were bugging the crap outta me because I wasn't eating and I really wasn't talking.  
"Hailey, are you okay?"  
"Cami I am fine, geez what is with you and Destiney? Yall are driving me nuts with the worrying"  
"Well your not you"  
"Are so"  
"No you don't eat and rarely talk"  
"So?'  
"Is this because a certain man is outta your life now?"  
"This has nothing to do with Draco"  
"Draco? What in the world? I was talking about Darren"  
"Oh, well it has nothing to do with Darren either"  
"Ah-ha! You miss Malfoy!"  
"Huh?"  
''Do you love Draco?"  
"I-uh-um- I really love this centerpiece"  
"Answer the question"  
She had placed me in a situation that I never wanted to be in. it made me think. Do I really love him? I mean. Ugh.  
"Destiney help please"  
"Nope I wanna know too"  
Have you ever seen those sappy movies where the dumb chick says something stupid when the guy walks into the room? Yeaaaaaa.  
"YES OKAY. I FUCKING LOVE DRACO MALFOY! I CANT HELP IT. AND IF YOU ONLY KNEW THE TRUTH THEN YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY I DO LOVE HIM. DAMN IT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
"Um, Hailey"  
"What now?"  
"Turn around"  
I did a verrrrryyyyy slow turn, and saw Draco standing in the doorway. He, along with everyone else's mouths had all dropped to the floor. I turned a beet red and made a run for the door. Cami tried to grab my arm but missed. I ran out the door and kept running. Tears were streaming down my face. I just confessed that I was in love with a person that I knew would never love me. Great. I am going to be the laughing stock of Slytherin. I just kept running until I got to a place where I thought that I would be alone.  
"Hailey?"  
"Shit, go away whoever you are"  
"You are NOT supposed to talk to your best friend like that young lady"  
"Oh Tara it's just you"  
"Baby girl what is wrong?"  
"I just admitted in front of the whole school that I was madly in love with Draco"  
"Are you"

"Hailey?"  
"Yea, yea I am"  
"When did you realize this?"  
"When I found out he saved me"  
"He saved you? Where the hell have I been?"  
"You have been pregnant dummy"  
"Yea I have"  
"How's that going?"  
"Good I guess the sickness is gone with these pills I have been taking and-"  
"You're on pills now? Where have I been?"  
"Falling in love"  
"You got that right"  
"So, the Halloween dance is in like a week. We need costumes"  
"I know, you wanna shop on Saturday?"  
"Yea that's cool. Um I was wondering if it would bother you if Darren was my date?"  
"Nah, go ahead. One of us aught to enjoy him"  
"Um"  
"Yea yea I know you did already. But enjoy him more okay?"  
"Ok"  
"Thanks for the talk"  
"Anytime, you are my bestest bud ever"  
"I love you Tara"  
"Love you too Hailey"  
We stood up and gave each other a big best friend hug, then did the secret handshake we made up in the first year. After a good laugh we started to head back. I was nervous going back into the school, but I couldn't hide forever my feelings. I saw Harry running toward me.  
"Tara, I will have to catch you later. I am about to get an earful from Potter"  
"Oh no you are not"  
"HAILEY WE NEED TO TALK NOW"  
"Not now Harry"  
"YES NOW"  
"Harry"  
I MEA-"  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP POTTER!!!"  
I had to turn around and look at Tara. I knew she could be bitchy, but wasn't that a bit much?  
"You don't need to talk to her about what happened earlier because I already did. Unless you have something unbelievably positive to say, I suggest you keep that big ole mouth of yours closed. GOT IT"  
"Got it"  
Harry stepped aside and let us through. I couldn't help but to laugh. Tara really gave it to him. She kept her angry look on her face and her arm hooked with mine until we got to the Slytherin Commons Room.  
"Do you need me?"  
"No I think I gotta take care of this myself"  
"What time is it?"  
"Uh shit its 12"  
"Go to sleep"  
"Go to your area before you get caught"  
Another hug and handshake later she was on her way. I took a deep breath and whispered the password. The door slowly opened to reveal the commons room. It was cold, even with the fire blazing. The green seemed to really shine tonight. I slowly started walking over to the door to get to my room when I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly turned around and saw Draco. Gulping loudly, I turned to face him forward. This was it. My total demise.  
"Brown"  
"Malfoy"  
"I guess we need to talk"  
"I don't have anything to say"  
"I need to talk to you in private"  
"We are alone"  
"Total private"  
"You mean your room?"  
"Um, yea"  
I slowly followed him to his room. Sweat began to form on my skin. I was getting more and more nervous with each step. I watched Draco open his door, and hold it open for me. I slowly walked pat him, trying to hold my head high. I didn't know what else to do or say. I was so scared; you could almost see me shaking from nerves.  
"Hailey, why are you shaking?"  
"I am? Oh must be that I am cold"  
"Here put this around you"  
He handed me a blanket. I put it around my shoulders and sat on his bed. He walked over to the window and stared out. I looked over at him. He was gorgeous. I couldn't help it. I was not only in love, but head over heels in love. Everything about him makes me happy. I don't even know why. He turned and looked at me with a strange look in his eye. A single tear rolled down my cheek. He came over to me and wiped the tear.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because"  
"Because is not a good answer love"  
"Because I made a complete fool of myself. I'm sorry; I don't want to ruin things for you"  
"What are you ruining?"  
"Everything"  
"Hailey there is a reason I pulled you in here"


	27. Chapter 27

DRACO POV  
Listening to her cry and hear the words coming out of her mouth made me love her more and more. I wanted to just grab her and hold her so tightly. Never letting go of what I officially have. I was 100% in love with this girl and here she was thinking that I hated her guts. The tears were rushing harder. I walked over to her and wiped a small tear away  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because"  
"Because is not a good answer love"  
"Because I made a complete fool of myself. I'm sorry; I don't want to ruin things for you"  
"What are you ruining?"  
"Everything"  
"Hailey there is a reason I pulled you in here"  
She looked up at me. Her eyes were red from crying and the sniffles were becoming less and less. I handed her a tissue and sat down beside her. Taking a deep breath, I looked into her eyes.  
"Look, I felt really bad about what happened between us, and I was going to find a way to make it up to you. So I did some research"  
"What are you talking about? I am sitting here crying about something stupid I did"  
"I never said what you said was stupid"  
"You don't think I am some crazy stalker girl?"  
"Why would I think that?"  
"I don't know"  
"Hailey, do you love me?"  
"I don't know"  
"Then why would you say what you did?"  
"Because I was under pressure and I was scared"  
"Are you scared now?"  
"No"  
"Hailey Elizabeth Brown, do you love me?"  
**SILENCE**  
"Well, I will take that for a no"  
"Take it as you please"  
"No I really want to know"  
"Why do you care? If I say no then life goes on, but if I say yes you make fun of me"  
"Who said I was going to make fun of you?"  
"Your Draco Malfoy, of course you are goin to pick on me"  
"Hailey"  
I decided to do the only thing I could think of. Grabbing her by the shoulders, I pulled her in to a deep kiss. I placed one hand at the small of her back and the other stayed around her arm. She responded almost immediately, to my pleasure. A soft moan escaped from her lips. I smirked in the kiss, and then slowly pulled away.  
"Hailey I love you"  
"What?"  
"I love you. That's why I want to know if we are in this or not"  
"I-I-I"  
"You don't have to say anything"  
"I love you too though"  
"You do?"  
"Yea, I mean I can't get away from it"  
"Good"  
Pulling her into another kiss, I almost forgot the news that I wanted to give her. I pulled away and smiled.  
"Hey, I meant to tell you what I know that will make you super happy"  
"Oh, yea what did you do?"  
"I-"  
The door slammed open and Destiney slowly walked in. Hailey jumped and gave a small nervous laugh.  
"Dest what are you doing out of bed? I thought we had plans for tomorrow"  
"We do"  
"So why are you here?"  
"Same could be asked of you"  
All this time she was talking she was slowly advancing towards us. I started to back away on the bed, while Hailey just stared at her.  
"Dest what's your deal"  
"Its time for you to go Hailey"  
"Go? Go where?"  
"Goodbye Hailey"  
Slowly, Destiney started to pull out her wand. I reacted quickly, whipping out my wand a muttering a curse. Destiney's wand flew out of her hand. She looked at me with an evil look and started to laugh.  
"Do you really think that is going to stop me? I have an entire army set out to get you Brown. The orders were easy. Get rid of you. You survived the first time, but this time you will NOT survive"  
Hailey's eyes became saucers and Destiney lunged at her. I threw another curse at her and she flew backwards and it the wall. She crumpled to the floor, and didn't move after that. I ran over to Hailey and grabbed her. Holding her close, I could hear the sobs that wanted to escape her mouth. I held her even tighter, and knew that she had to get more help; it couldn't be just me that knew all of this. She needed her friends and she needed some type of family. Pulling her up, I took her by the face and gently kissed her. She wiped away the tears and smiled a bit. I smiled back and then kissed her again. This time slowly and surely. She was the one that was pushing this time though. She gently sucked on my lower lip, using her tongue to tease me. I could feel myself getting hard, but I didn't want her to think that sex was all I thought about. I started to pull away but she actually pulled me back in. kissing me, she slowly started her way to the bed. I was a bit surprised, because this didn't seem like Hailey at all. She pulled me down on top of her and continued to kiss me. I know that I am the great Draco Malfoy and all, but for some reason this did not feel right at all. She just went through something major, so maybe she was trying to make up for it.  
"Hailey, baby"  
"Hm?"  
"This isn't right"  
"What?"  
"This, us, now, it's just not right"  
"I dont understand"  
"You will later"  
I rolled off of her and went over to my chest. I pulled a shirt out and threw it at her. I won't say that I am mad, but I was pretty upset with myself. I have never turned down a willing woman, and this was a first for me. Walking into the bathroom, I splashed some cold water on my face. I heard a light knock at the door.  
"Draco?"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Why"  
"Because, I was upset and I wanted something to take the pain away. I wanted pleasure. I don't know. I am so sorry if I upset you"  
"Its fine just go to bed I will be out in a minute"  
Splashing a little more cold water on my face, I walked out of the bathroom. Destiney was still on the floor, so I picked her up and laid her on the couch. I was nervous, because I knew that whoever was after Hailey was now going to use people that she is close to. First Blaise, now Destiney. I looked over at Hailey, who had already fallen asleep from all the action of today. She really was a beauty. Thank god. Then I remembered I still hadn't told her what I had found out. I thought about waiting until tomorrow to tell her, but I thought that it was necessary to know now. She needed to know the truth. I walked over to her and gave her a little shake.  
"Hailey? Hailey"  
"Huh, what? Draco what's wrong"  
"Babe I really need to talk to you about something"  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yea"  
"Where is Destiney?"  
"On the couch"  
"Oh well what's wrong"  
"I still haven't told you what I found out. I want to tell you so bad"  
"Oh, okay"  
"Well I was really upset that I had hurt you, and I wanted to figure out a way to make it all better"  
"Yes, okay go on"  
"Hailey I did some research"  
"On what"  
"Your family"  
"Oh shit"  
"Babe I found out"  
"You did?"  
"Yes, I know who your father is"


	28. Chapter 28

HAILEY POV

Walking around the school felt weird. Knowing what I know made it even weirder. I couldn't look at Destiney the same anymore. She was a different person. I looked over at Cami who was staring off into space. Again. I was walking, looking down, when I ran into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I wasn't looking and-"

"Dang girl"

Looking up, I saw the CUTEST boy you will ever see. I mean he is not my type. He was obviously a rocker kinda dude. Brown messy hair with pretty brown eyes, lined in black eyeliner. I stared at him for a bit before I took the extended hand he had given me. I blushed furiously, and then looked down again.

"I am so sorry; I was not paying any attention"

"It's okay, as long as I run into cute girls like you"

With a wink he walked off. I kept staring until I felt a small poke in the head. I turned around and looked at Cami, who was giving me a weird look.

"Does the name Draco ring a bell?"

"Yea why"

"Just checking"

We walked off to the dining hall for dinner. I couldn't stop thinking about the cute boy until I sat down and got a huge kiss from Draco. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me, and we started piling food on our plates. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"As some of you know the Halloween Dance is tomorrow. I expect good behavior while you are there. Also, we have a new student, Jason Wilks. He is a transfer from an American school, and I hope that you all treat him with respect. We shall now sort him into his proper sitting"

The hat was placed on his head. The room went dead quiet while the hat deliberated on where Jason should go.

"Hm, strong and smart, definitely Slytherin material, lil bit of wits in there, Ravenclaw perhaps? Oh loyalty, that is a Gryffindor quality. Yes, I think I know exactly where you should go. RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw table started yelling and screaming in loud cheers. They seemed happy. They should. That guy is hot. I felt a small poke come from Pansy. I looked over at her and she was wiggling her eyebrows. Smiling, I knew exactly what she was talking about. She liked the new guy too. Eye candy is ever a bad thing to have. We finished our food then went back to the commons room to chill for a bit. I still hadn't told Draco what costume I had gotten from Hogsmeade. I wasn't planning on telling him either. He was gonna have to be surprised. I got two costumes. One for the Hogwarts party, you know, the G-rated one. Then there is the sexy one for the Slytherin party. I was more excited for that one, but it didn't start til 11. We didn't want any teachers knowing what was going on of course. I flopped onto the couch. Reflecting on what Draco had told me earlier… it was a lot to take in at one time. Finding out who my father was, getting attacked (again). It was a long night last night. I sighed and saw Destiney walking out of the room. She had a lot of her stuff and was crying. She opened Pansy's door and closed the door behind her. I got an eerie feeling and ran up to my room. I was right. Destiney walked in, mascara running down her face.

"Destiney what is going on?"

"Professor Dumbledore thinks that it might be best for me to move out. I swear I didn't mean to attack you"

"I know, but why are you moving?"

"Because"

"I hate this"

"Me too"

"So who is coming to live with us?"

"I dunno, someone"

"Ugh!"

"No kidding"

I watched as one of my best friends left the room that we had been sharing. Then my jaw dropped as I saw who was staying.

"Pansy? You're the new roommate?"

"I guess so. Professor Dumbledore told me that I needed to switch with Destiney. Wouldn't tell me why though…"

"Oh that is so not important"

"Right, well which one is my bed?"

"Over there"

"Cool"

I left the room so that Pansy could unpack in peace. I knew what it felt like to be watched when you were unpacking… creepy. I decided to go out to the Black Lake, because I knew that I could get some peace and quiet out there. As I was walking my mind was running with so many thoughts. I couldn't understand why someone was after me. What did I ever do to anyone? I always minded my own business. ALWAYS! I was never bad. So I guess I really didn't understand what someone might have against me. When I got out to the Black Lake I sat down on the soft grass and laid my head back, closing my eyes for two seconds. Thoughts began to seep through my head.

_I was running. Why am I running? Who is that behind me? Mom? Dad? I don't understand. I don't want to get in the car mom. Why are we running away? Who is after us? Mommy I am scared. Ryan is too mommy. Mommy who is that strange man coming after us. Mommy why is daddy driving the car so fast. He should slow down. Mommy? MOMMY DADDY LOOK OUT FOR THAT CLIFF! _

I sat up and looked out. That was really weird. I never had that happen to me before. As I sat there thinking, I didn't see the large shadow forming behind me. Slowly creeping toward me. I heard a small crackling of twigs and jerked my head around.

"Damn Draco you scared me"

"I'm sorry"

"Sure you are"  
"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking"

"About?"

"About everything that has been going on"

"Oh"

"I just had this really weird… dream I guess you could call it. It was when my family died. I was in the car with them. It was so weird"

"Sounds like it"

"Draco do you think all of this is just a fluke? Or is someone really after me?"

"Hailey it's hard to say. I don't think that all of this is a fluke. I mean you had a 200 pound couch fall on top of you. NOT a fluke"

"I guess so…"

"Well then…"

The silence was a little awkward for a bit. Draco came over and sat down beside me. He placed his hand over top of mine and stared into the night sky.

"Hailey things happen for a reason. We have to believe that the stars are watching over us and that things will work out the way that we want them too"

I knew he was right. He always was. Bastard. I looked over at him and couldn't help but to smile. He was just the cutest thing I had ever seen. I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His head jerked around and he stared at me with big eyes. I gave him a grin and stood up, wiping the grass off my pants. And I walked away. Leaving him sitting there. As I walked back to the castle I couldn't help but to smile. I had the guy. I mean me, Hailey, had the guy. I was floating on thin air. That is until I ran into a person, falling flat on my ass. I immediately stood up and started to apologize.

"I am so sorry I was not looking where I was going"

"Miss Brown, I hope that you have a good excuse as to why you are out here"

Looking into the face of Snape, I only froze up. My eyes became saucers.

"I see. Do you have a reason as to why you did not attend my class?"

Silence

"I see well you can join in a heartwarming detention"

My moth finally closed and I swallowed a lump in my throat. He turned to walk away. But this was my only chance…

"Professor"

"What is it?"

"I know"

"You… know?"

"Yes sir"

"Miss Brown I have no time for foolish games"

"Sir Do you know who I am? Who my mother was?"

"Quite, and I have chose to ignore it"

"Professor I-"

"MISS BROWN I do not want to talk of this"

"But sir you were heartbroken were you not?"

"That your mother chose another? Of course I was"

"Sir, you don't know do you?"

Snape turned and looked at me with a strange look in his eye.

"Yes Hailey I do know. Why I chose not to tell you… I don't know. I just thought that it would be best if you didn't know. I wanted to be there when you were born, lord knows. But your mother forbade it"

"So you knew this whole time. This entire time that you were my real blood related father?"

"Yes"

I was a little surprised that he had decided to tell me now. I mean he knew all this time that I had been there, so why tell me now, after everything that had been through. It was not fair at all. And I am not going to lie. I was pissed. He knew all this time and never to me anything!

"You knew? You knew this whole time and never told me? How could you? How could you be so selfish as to never tell me anything at all! I am so hurt but this. You have no clue! You are a mean rotten person to the core"

"Hailey how could I tell you? You were in your perfect little world with your perfect little friends and all of that. I didn't want to ruin anything for you"

"The great Professor Snape. My damn father"

"If you wish to put it that way. I will not treat you differently even though you are my child. You are still a student and should get the same education as any other student. You will not receive extra help because of your status. Don't expect royal treatment from me"

With that Professor Severus Snape walked off. Just like that. I stood there stunned for a bit, because I wasn't quite sure how to react at this point. Then I smiled. I knew that in his own way, he had just accepted me as his only child.


	29. Chapter 29

HAILEY POV

Everything started to go back to normal. Snape didn't really change much, except that he is more interested in getting to know me and how I was raised. I guess you could say that he became the father that he was supposed to be. I will admit that it is kinda hard to let someone into your life that is supposed to have such a big role. But hey, that is what life is all about. Draco and I are great. He is really caring and such a good kisser. Ah kissing him is like… eating ice cream for breakfast. You just cant get enough. I haven't had any attacks recently. And Ryan has majorly disappeared off the face of this earth. I am starting to wonder if he was really legit or not. Jason walked around the school with a lot of girls around his arm. He doesn't seem to mind too much that he is getting all this attention. I have to say he is cute. And having one class with him turned out to be fun. He always had a witty comment to make no matter what the situation. I couldn't help but to notice that Pansy seemed a bit… gah-gah over him. She followed him around and ate lunch with him. He didn't seem to mind too much. H actually seemed to enjoy the attention. I stared off into space while sitting in double potions, when I felt a hard poke. I looked over at Draco who was giving me the stink eye.

"Pay attention"

"Pft"

"You will fail, just cuz he's your dad doesn't mean he is going to pass you"

"again… PFT"

"You're a bitch'

"You're a lil shit"

Draco started taking notes again, while I went off into my own world. I started to daydream about my future. My thoughts were interrupted by Harry, who had flicked me a note. I slowly opened it and saw in plain writing

"Meet me over in the dining hall later. I hafta talk to you"

Simple and to the point. I wasn't too worried about it because I knew that it couldn't be all that bad. I mean its Harry. Class ended quickly after that and I gathered my things and headed off to the dining hall. Harry was sitting there with a concerned look on his face. When he saw me he brightened up and gave me a hug. I sat down across from him.

"So what's up Harry?"

"Those attacks haven't happened for a while"

"No kidding, its great"

"Hailey, I have a bad feeling that whoever is doing this to you is trying to figure out who is closest to you and target that person. You flit around a lot, so it might be hard to figure out, but with you and Draco dating… I guess I am just saying be careful. You don't wanna end up getting hurt in all this"

"Aw Harry, you care"

"Shut up"

He gave a cocky grin.

"Look I do care about ya, and I just don't wanna see you get hurt is all. You're a close friend"

"I know. I will be fine. Don't you worry"

With that, I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the dining hall, completely oblivious to the person hiding in the shadows. I never once saw the evil eyes staring at me as I headed off to meet Draco.

"Soon, you will have nothing, and you will be nothing"

That I heard. I whirled around to see if anyone was behind me, running smack in to Crabbe.

"Oops sorry"

"S'ok"

"What are you up too?"

"Grabbin a quick snack"

"I should have known"

"Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"Draco"

"Ah, have fun with that"

"I will"

I looked over Crabbe's shoulder to see if anyone was behind him, but no one was there. Strange…

DRACO POV

She is late. As always. And I am stuck out here waiting on her. Today was special though. I was sneaking her off to find some new outfits for the parties we throw. Unfortunately she invited her friends. Fortunately I invited my friends. Everyone was here… except for her. She told me that she was meeting a friend. But this is a little retarded.

"Draco!"

"Late much?"

"Sorry"

"Whatever let's go before we get caught"

We snuck off to Hogsmeade to try and find some cute outfits. Hailey wouldn't let me come with her because she said she wanted it to be a huge surprise for me to see later on. I walked off to find the guys and left her in a group of her girlfriends. As I started to walk away, not paying attention to what I was doing, I walked into someone. I fell hard to the ground.

"Oye! Why don't you watch where your going mate?"

"Why don't you learn some manners?"

I looked up into the eyes of my father. Shock hit my face immediately. I bowed quickly and backed away a little.

"Father I am very sorry I did not realize it was you"

"hmph, like it would have made a difference. Why are you with that troublemaking girl?"

"What?"

"That girl. Hailey, she is trouble. Yes I have heard about the nonsense that is plaguing Hogwarts. And it all revolves around her. You need to stay away from her Draco. I won't permit you to see this girl"

"You don't control me"

"Ah, but I do"

"But father-"

"No buts, it's over Draco"

My dad gave me a small pat on my head like a child and walked off. Like that. He thought that he could get me to break everything that I have worked so damn hard for? I started back for Hogwarts. Everyone else can get there later. I was not in the mood to put up with anyone's shit at the moment.

"Draco?"

I turned, seeing Hailey with tears forming in her eyes. I blinked back tears as well. She looked so sad standing there, waiting for something to happen. I just looked at her.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Are you going to end things with me?"

"You over heard me and my father, didn't you"

"Yes"

"I haven't quite decided"

"What?"

"You heard me, I haven't quite decided what I am going to do about this whole situation"

"But, this shouldn't be a question at all for you. You should just know"

"Well I don't"

The tears were coming heavier by the second. Hailey looked so pitiful standing there. She started to back away from me.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"You are not the same person that I began to date. You're someone else. I don't know you"

"Hailey quit being so damn stupid"

"Get away from me"

Right at that moment, a pair of hands came out of the dark and grabbed Hailey by the mouth, pulling her backwards into the darkness.

"HAILEY"

Her eyes wide with fear, she pulled the hands down long enough to yell out.

"DRACO SAVE ME!"

I started to run after her. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that I had to save her. I heard in the distance some other people. It sounded like fighting. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing another form walk toward me. That form had Hailey in his arms. She was passed out. The form walked closer and closer.

That's when I realized who it was.


	30. Chapter 30

DRACO POV

I could not believe who I saw holding Hailey. She had passed out. I looked at the culprit and gave them a dirty look.

"Oye, what's your deal mate?"

"Simple, get rid of you"

"Why"

"Deatheater in training? I think not. Hailey has a beautiful future, and it is not going to be with you. She is going to break up with you, start dating me, and the rest is history"

"You are kidding right?"

"No"

"Well she will never buy that"

"Wanna bet? She is already weakened, thinking that you have changed. All I have to do is re-enforce that thought upon her"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would Draco, trust me I would"

"Where are you from? Who sent you?"

"Ah, someone you know quite well. You see, you were given an order to follow, and the thought is that you will defy it. I am here to enforce it"

"My father"

"Bingo"

I didn't know what to say. I was staring at the one person that could actually turn my life upside down. Which I don't want because things are actually starting to look good. Hailey was tossed in my general direction. I jumped, catching her in my arms. When I looked up he was gone. I will admit I was really pissed. I didn't want anyone taking what was mine. And I did consider Hailey mine. I mumbled a spell and took her back to Hogwarts. She needed sleep.

After I had her in bed I went over to my room and closed the door. I sat in a chair and thought to myself. I didn't want to lose her. I finally had her all to myself. Giving her up because my father didn't approve sucked. As I was thinking to myself, I didn't hear my door crack open. I didn't see the form crawl into my room. And I definitely was not expecting hands to cover my eyes. I just about jumped out of my skin when I felt the hands.

"Oye! Who is there?"

"Me, my dearest Draco"

I turned quickly in my chair to see the beautiful and charming Melissa. He blonde strands of hair covered her upper body, as did a small chemise. I slowly backed away from her.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Why did you break up with me, Draco?"

"We never dated"

"Oye we did"

"No we didn't"

"Yes we did. If we didn't then what do you call those fabulous nights that we spent together?"

"Fun"

"That hurts"

"Why are you really here Melissa?"

"Your father said that you would need some cheering up. That you and that… girl ended things so you needed me"

"We did not end things, my father is wrong"  
"Then where is she"

"I—"

"I'm right here you blonde headed bimbo!"

We both jerked around at the same time.

HAILEY POV

I woke up in my room. It was weird. I had a weird ass dream that Draco was going to break up with me because his father did not like me. These hands… so cold… I shivered and looked around the room. A small leopard skin print robe was lying across my bed. Matching slippers were on the floor beside. There was a red slip sitting beside it as well. Why was it here? I had an internal battle with myself until the naughty me won. It couldn't hurt to try it on right? I slipped the little number on and looked in the mirror. Everything hugged just right. I had to admit I was really pleased. I grabbed the robe and slippers and headed over to Draco's room. I saw that the door was cracked, so I started to open it until I heard the voices.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Why did you break up with me, Draco?"

"We never dated"

"Oye we did"

"No we didn't"

"Yes we did. If we didn't then what do you call those fabulous nights that we spent together?"

"Fun"

"That hurts"

"Why are you really here Melissa?"

"Your father said that you would need some cheering up. That you and that… girl ended things so you needed me"

I knew it! That bastard was going to go out and get another girl as soon as he got rid of me. My head started to boil with the rage that was building inside of me. Then I heard the end of the conversation.

"We did not end things, my father is wrong"  
"Then where is she"

I decided that was my cue.

"I—"

"I'm right here you blonde headed bimbo!

Watching both heads whip around gave me a great pleasure. I knew that Draco would never do anything behind my back. But what I didn't expect was "Blonde headed bimbo" to come at me. She got right into my face too!

"Who do you think you are?"

"I think that I am Draco's girlfriend"

"I think you are mistaken"

"And why is that?"

"His dad said-"

"I don't care what his daddy said. We ARE still together"

Draco was standing in the corner, staring at me the whole time. I looked down and noticed the little robe had slid down and I was exposed in my red nightie. I didn't care though. I knew I looked hot and she didn't and that I was going to get him in the end.

"Look, whatever your name is, get outta here, I gotta talk to Draco"

"No way, I was here first"

"Whoop-ee-do. Get out"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"No is my final answer"

I don't know what came over me in the next second. I pulled my arm back and slammed her right in the nose. Blood came pouring out of her nose. She stumbled back, giving a shout and a cry. Hand at her nose, she used her other hand to pull out her wand.

"I will make you pay for that…"

I didn't give her a chance. I jumped at her, tackled her to the floor, and smacked the wand out of her hand. She grunted. Draco pulled me off of her. Right at that moment, Goyle came into the room.

"Take her stupid blonde ass to the nurse's office. I think I may have broken her nose."

Goyle looked at me strangely. Then lifted the girl in the air and toted her off to the nurse's office. I immediately started waving my hand.

"OW! OH GAH THAT HURTS!"

"Hailey…"

"WOWIE THAT STINGS"

"Hailey."

"Wha?''

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen. Not to mention the sexiest thing I have ever seen… nice outfit by the way"

I blushed immediately. HE took me into his arms and began to kiss my neck. Oye that really makes a girl blush. He tried pulling me over to the bed, but I held back. There were a lot of questions to be answered, and I have a feeling that he knew the answers that I was looking for. I knew that this was going to be a long night.


	31. Chapter 31

**HAILEY POV**

I knew it was coming. It had been too quiet for too long. Everything was bliss. Everything with Draco and me was amazing. Slow walks around the lake, secret kisses in the halls, and hand-holding in between classes. Then it happened. Yes I know… it is a horrific thing… the dance was tonight. And I was horrified. Lemme back up and explain a little better. I came back from dinner and my costume for the Slytherin party was RUINED! Someone came and cut it up and threw condiments all over it. I was pissed… not gonna lie about that! I picked up the ruined garment and tossed it over in a corner. Yea I was upset, but I knew that being me, I could throw something together at the last minute. But whoever ruined my costume would be reallllll sorry they decided to mess with me. I rummaged through my closet, and found the perfect costume. Ha. Better then the one I bought!

I threw on my robes and ran downstairs to grab a bite to eat. I saw Harry down there with Hermoine and Ron. I gave them a quick wave, then tan head on into someone.

"Oh wow sorry… wasn't paying attention"

"Its ok"

"Jason?"

"Ha yea… we seem to make a habit of running into each other."

"Yea I guess so… I am sorry"

"Its ok, really. So… what are you up to?"

"Just grabbin a bite to eat"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all"

We sat there and talked for about 30 minutes. I found out that he was an all American kind of guy, loving rock music, baseball, and pizza. I told him that I was American too, just love French fries, country music, and baseball. We talked about the different teams that we liked and hated. It was nice to know that someone understood my weird love for baseball. Finally. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made me jump and I whipped my head around to see who it was. Of course. Draco.

"Hey babe"

"Hey sweetie, what you up to?"

"Just sittin here talking to Justin about baseball."

"How… interesting"

I couldn't help but to notice that Draco didn't seem to take a liking to Jason. So I decided to get Draco away while I can.

"Well I guess I better go, bye Jason"

Grabbing Draco, I pulled him towards the Slytherin housing. I turned to walk backwards, looking at Draco as I was walking.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"Im not bloody lying"

"Yes you are"

"Hailey-"

"I have been with you long enough to know when you are a big fat liar!"

"I am warning you…"

"For what?"

"Huh"

"Why are you warning me? What are you going to do?"

I was not predicting what he would do. He slammed me against the wall, pressing his lips to mine. That was a nice surprise. I retaliated, and pushed right back. It became some sort of war, a pushing back and forth. I felt a hand rubbing my stomach, moving from my breast to my hair. He had a good grip and gave a good tug on my hair. I gave a soft moan, and that gave him the chance to take over in my mouth. I knew that he was getting the upper hand, and I didn't want that to happen. I shoved him off and gave him a playful smile. He smacked my butt as I ran past him. Giggling, I made my way to the room, running into Harry on the way. I gave him a quirky smile, and a small hug. Harry just looked at me.

"What is your deal?"

"You know what it is"

"Eh?"

"Hailey, what the hell are you doing with Draco?"

'Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what the bloody hell?"

"Um wow, so rude much?"

"Hailey, he's a jerk, why even bother?"

"He might be a jerk to you, but to me, he is like the nicest guy ever."

"Pft"

"Whatever, be a jerk and DON'T be happy that I met someone that makes me happy"

I turned and walked away from him, pissed but upset at the same time. I mean it was weird. He was my boyfriend, but for one thing, it was a long time ago! Another thing… it's like… I'm in Slytherin now, so I am not the same person that I used to be. I don't think Harry realized that. As I was pondering over this, I didn't notice the shadow that was behind me. I also didn't notice the hand that wrapped around my eyes. I DID however let out a good scream when I felt the hands. I heard a chuckle, and spun around to look at Jason chuckling at me.

"JERK!"

"I was just kidding around with you"

"Well, it wasn't funny!"

"I thought it was"

"Well, it wasn't"

"Sorry"

"Whatever"

"So… are you really dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Yep… why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering… I mean I have heard that he was a major player…"

"He's not like that anymore… hes changed"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well… that's not what I have heard"

"What you mean?"

"Well I heard that he has some girl sneakin into his room once and a while"

"That is not true"

"How would you know?"

"Rumors…"

"That is not funny to joke about"

"Who said I was joking?"

I gave him a hard, mean stare, because I didn't know what else to do at that point! I got a little nervous, thinking that my not sleeping with him may have gotten to him, and he started finding that special lil slut that can fill that need. I was getting more and more upset and I wasn't quite sure what to do! I turned to walk away from Jason. I felt a rough grab on my arm, and turned fast, more or less running into Jason's lips. I jerked away, and gave him a hard slap in the face. Then I ran. I wasn't quite sure where to I was running to, but I knew that I had to get away from him. I heard footsteps behind me, and knew that Jason was running after me. I ran outside and headed to the lake. I knew that he was still running after me, and I used the last bit of my energy to make a short burst. I thought I had gotten away, til I felt the tackle that took me down. I turned around and saw Jason. I started kicking and screaming, trying to get him off of me, or maybe someone would here me.

Jason looked at me with strange eyes. He pinned me down and did this weird stare.

"Hailey, I like you"

"I don't care. I am with Draco."

"I know, but I LIKE you Hailey."

"Jason get off"

"No, because I need you to understand that Draco is not the person for you. He was known as the Slytherin sex God for a reason. It's because he is a player. What don't you understand about that? I, on the other hand, am perfect. I am new, and you… you are like… the most beautiful girl ever! I am totally amazed by you.'

I couldn't help but to stare. I was thinking that maybe he was a little crazy. I started backing away.

"Your… your… your crazy…"

Jason started advancing toward me, slowly, with a creepy look on his face.

"I have a plan, Hailey… you are part of the plan… You are going to help me out. I know what you want Hailey. I know what you need. I can give you that Hailey, I can give you everything."

I knew that this was bad. I tried to get up, but Jason's iron grip on my ankle prevented me from going anywhere.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I wanted Draco to be there so badly. Tears started streaming down my face. Jason muttered the silencio curse, so that I couldn't scream anymore. I tried kicking again, but with Jason's weight on top of me, there was not much that I could do.

"Trust me Hailey, I will make all of your pain go away. You will never feel pain again…"

**DRACO POV**

I couldn't find Hailey anywhere. I was starting to get really worried, because I wanted to make sure that she was ok. I knew she was stressed out about the DADA quiz that we had, and I wanted to make sure that she did well. I was heading towards the cafeteria when I saw Tara waddling down the hall. I knew that her pregnancy was easy, and the baby was not giving her a lot of complications.

"tara!"

"Hey Draco"

"Have you seen Hailey?"

''Nah… I have to talk to her too, so when you find her let her know, k?"

"Yea sure"

I was getting more and more concerned, when I saw Hermoine looking really frantic.

"DRACO!"

"What do YOU want?"

"Hailey… *puff*… Jason… running… "

With that… I ran.

**A/N- Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post this story... I have been really busy. This is a fresh new chapter! I will continue posting Feelings. Don't forget to R&R. Love to hear some feedback. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far!  
Much Love  
WildFire511**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- Hello! Here is the next chapter. I am so excited! There is more info below... aka I need your help! Enjoy this chappie!  
lovie love!**

WildFire511

HAILEY POV

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me right now. Jason was hovering over me, slowly kissing my neck. I had tears streaming down my neck. I was wondering where the hell Draco was. I wanted to cry in his arms forever, but I knew that it would do nothing for me at this point. I knew what was coming at that point. I knew that I was going to lose my virginity to rape. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone was nearby to hear me. Jason quickly covered my mouth with his. Because I was trying to scream, he was able to easily slide his tongue into my mouth. I bit down, hoping that he would retreat at that point. He let out a blood-curling scream, pulling back. I gave a hard kick and pushed myself up. At that I ran. I wasn't sure where I was running to, but I knew that I had to get out of there. As I was running I could feel Jason slowly starting to catch up to me. I turned around to see where he was, promptly running to another person.

"Ah!"

"OW!"

''ohmygoshimsosorry-"

"Hailey? What are you doing out here?"

I looked up into the most wonderful person ever, Ron. Tears burst from my eyes as I lunged at him.

"Oh god Ron…"

"Bloody hell, Hailey what is your deal?"

"Its-its-its…"

"… Hailey?"

"Jason… he-he-he"

"Lets get you to your room, k?"

I just nodded my head. I wasn't really sure what else to do at that point. I looked to my left and saw Jason with Pansy around him. He turned and looked at me, giving me the most evil smirk, mouthing something only I would understand.

"_Soon_"

DRACO POV

I was running around frantically trying to figure out where Hailey was. I didn't want anything to happen to her. Things had gotten too quiet around here. I saw Potter walking with Lavender, and sprinted towards him. Grabbing him by the shirt collar, I twirled him around.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"Where is Hailey?"

"How the hell would I know?" She's your girlfriend."

"Dammit Potter, I heard she walked was with Jason."

"Yea so?"

"What the fuck Potter"

I shoved him and ran off. If she was with Jason, there was a slim chance that she would break up with me, because of his lies. I didn't want to risk losing her, especially to him. I ran off and then saw Pansy, clinging to Jason for dear life.

"Jason, you know the Halloween Party is tonight. I still need a date…"

"Pansy are you asking me to your dance?"

"Of course… no other guy would fit the chart"

I looked at Pansy with disgust. Can't blame the girl though… people do crazy things when they are desperate.

"Well I guess I could show up… be your arm candy…"

I wonder if she realizes how much he is insulting her right now.

"Pansy!"

"Draco?"

"Where's Hailey?"

"Um I saw her walk off with the red-head"

"Weasley? Are you serious?"

"Yea"

"God Dammit"

I ran off, now knowing that she was prolly with the Gryffindor "posse". Of course Potty-head wasn't with them. He was flirting it up with Lavender. I was running past the infirmary when I heard a sob that sounded very familiar.

HAILEY POV

I didn't realize how shaken up I was until Ron led me to the nurse instead of my room. I felt myself shaking uncontrollable. Ron guided me over to a bed and gently helped me lay down. I gave him the puppy eyes.

"Please… go get Draco"

Ron merely nodded his head and ran off to find Draco. I snuggled up on the bed I was laying on and gave a pitiful sob. That's when I heard the voice.

"Let me through!"

"Sir, I am sorry, but unless you are sick or hurt I just cant let you bop right into here."

"Madam Pomfrey, I heard Hailey in here."

I sat up fast, making my head spin.

"Draco?"

"HAILEY!"

"Oh Draco I-"

Being wrapped into his arms was the most amazing feeling in the world. I felt all worries slide off my shoulders and he tightened the hug on me.

"He-he-he"

"Hailey deep breath"

"Draco I have got to talk to you about Jason"

"I figured as much."

"What?"

"There is something I need to talk to you about too."

"Can we do it in your room?"

"Yea you have to get cleared first"

I got the ok from Madam Pomfrey, along with some anxiety powder. She told me to take it before I went to bed, that it would help me sleep better. I really didn't care, as long as I had a way to sleep. Draco escorted me back to his room, where he gently sat me on the bed. I leaned forward just a bit, and Draco started rubbing my back slowly. After taking a few deep breaths, I turned and looked at him.

"Ok you want me to go first, or should you?''

"Um, I think you should tell me what the bloody hell happened this afternoon."

"Ok but you might want to make yourself comfy"

I stood up, walking over to Draco's hidden stash of goods. I pulled out a firewhiskey bottle. Taking a strong swig from the bottle, I passed it off to Draco, who also took a sip. He stood up and walked over to me. Wrapping his arms around me. I knew that I was safe to tell him everything that happened.

"Ok one thing- you have to promise that you will not be all hormonal and macho and stomp off. I need you to stay here with me. Please?"

"Yea of course. I am not leaving you alone tonight."

"Ok, here it goes. I was just walking around, ya know how I normally do, and I ran into Jason. I thought he was being nice, making small talk with me. Then he started talking about you. How you are… seeing other people… for ya know… stuff. And I was all, 'no way' and he was all 'way' and it's like he started creeping me out. So I ran. I didn't know what else to do. So I turned and he was chasing me. We ran out to some part where… imagine the surprise… no one was around. He started spouting stuff about how we are supposed to be together and he will make sure that we do end up together. Yea I am scared out of my wits at this point. By some miracle I was able to kick him off me. Then I ran. And I ran into Ron. Weird. Freaky. True. Your turn."

I looked at Draco. He looked really upset. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said, or what he needed to tell me. I need to know. I don't know if he understands… I need to know damn it!

"Hailey, that day we went to Hogesmeade, something happened. After I ran into my father, and you got kidnapped. I told you that you had imagined it. I lied. Before you judge me… please listen. I had to. The person that grabbed you was Jason. It is really hard to believe. He said that my father was set to make sure you and I weren't together. That he had to break us up. He was going to do whatever it takes. I know I should have told you… but you seemed so happy. I didn't want to bring you down. I love you so much Hailey it hurts me to see you get hurt."

It was a lot to take in. I won't lie. I was trying to figure out what I needed to do in order to get my head straight. I grabbed the firewhiskey bottle and took another swig.

"I am going to my room. I am going to get ready for the party. Then after the party. I will decide what I am going to do. I will still go with you of course. I need a date. But… I just don't know right now."

I slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door silently. I had to get away. I had to think.

**A/N- Hello! I hope that you loved this chappie as much as I did writing it! One thing that I will need your help... Ok so I love writing this. But I have the issue that one friend told me I should allow Drailey to finally have sex. I am not sure, but I dont want to taint that which should not be tainted. I mean they are, but should I add a lemon? Help please?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note- Ok My first dedication! This chapter is dedicated to _NovemberDreamer_! Thanks so much for the love! It is greatly appriciated! Here is the next chapter... I hope you guys enjoy it! Love Love!  
WildFire511**

Getting ready for the party was hard. I knew that going alone would look like shit, but at the same time I was pissed. How could Draco hide all of this from me? Didn't I have the right to know that some asshole *cough* tried to rip me from Draco. I remember most of what happened that night…

FLASHBACK

I walked away from Draco, allowing him to watch me walk away. I knew that I had to get the perfect outfit for him. I wanted everything to be just right. I knew that after the Halloween party, I wanted to give him something. I wasn't ready to give him my virginity… but that is something I am not ready for… now just a lil playing, maybe more than kissing. Oh yea. I was ready for that. I then realized that I forgot to give Draco a kiss. I told the girls I would catch up, and ran back over to Draco. When I rounded the corner, I saw him talking to a guy that looked JUST like him. I hid behind a bush to listen to the conversation.

_"Father I am very sorry I did not realize it was you"_

_"Hmph, like it would have made a difference. Why are you with that troublemaking girl?"_

_"What?"_

_"That girl. Hailey, she is trouble. Yes I have heard about the nonsense that is plaguing Hogwarts. And it all revolves around her. You need to stay away from her Draco. I won't permit you to see this girl"_

_"You don't control me"_

_"Ah, but I do"_

_"But father-"_

_"No buts, it's over Draco"_

I stood there, in a mild shock over what just happened. I couldn't believe that this guy wanted to break me and Draco up. Because I am troublesome? Come On! Draco is more trouble than I am. I watched his father pat him on the head like a small child, and saunter off.

"Draco?"

I stepped out from behind the bushes. Draco whipped his head around and stared at me with large eyes. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks.

"Is it true?"

"What"

"Are you going to end things with me?"

"You overheard my father, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"I haven't quite decided"

"What?"

"You heard me; I haven't quite decided what I am going to do about this whole situation"

"But, this shouldn't be a question at all for you. You should just know"

"Well I don't"

I slowly started to back away from him. I felt numb inside. If he really loved me like he claims that he does, then there shouldn't be any question as to what he should do! He should say no. He should say that I was his girl, and that he loved me, and wanted to be with me so badly. There were so many things that he should have said. But he didn't. He just stood there like an idiot.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"You are not the same person that I began to date. You're someone else. I don't know you"

"Hailey quit being so damn stupid"

"Get away from me"

I turned to run, and then felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me into the dark abyss.

"Draco! Help me!"

END FLASHBACK

Yep. That was all that I remembered from that night. I couldn't believe that Jason was doing this. He has to have some other motive for being such an asshole. Slowly while doing my eyeliner, I realized that the puzzle pieces were starting to come together. Ryan, Jason, Mr. Malfoy. There is something that all of these people had in common. I knew just the person that I needed to talk to about it. I knew that I would see him tonight. So I finished my PG costume, and took a look in the mirror. I couldn't help but to laugh. The red dress that Hermione gave me worked perfectly. My hair stuffed into a black wig gave my hair the appearance that it was short and flipped out. My red pumps sparkled in the light. Yes! I made a great Betty Boop. I wondered if any of the other students would understand my costume. I came out of my room to see Draco waiting for me. He was dressed as Zorro, the legendary Spanish hero. I chuckled to myself, thinking that the Slytherin party was going to be so much better than this. Draco turned around and gave a good look at me. Whistling while I was walking down the stairs. I turned a slight shade of red, and slapped his arm.

''Are you still mad at me?''

"Very"

"Is it going to ruin my night?"

"Nope"

"Is that the costume you are wearing tonight?"

"Nope"

"I love you"

"Whatever"

I grabbed his arm and made our way to a group of friends. Everyone complimented everyone on the costumes. Then we were off. Pansy and I snuck flasks into our purses filled with firewhiskey. I was laughing all the way to the room. Being with my friends was a great way to handle this entire situation. Jason was with Pansy and staring at me the entire time that I was there. I was a lil creeped out, but after I clung to Draco, Jason turned his attention elsewhere. I saw all of my old friends sitting at a table looking completely and utterly bored. I gave then a small wave and ran over to the table. Harry looked happy to have some new company. His costume, a cowboy, was a little silly, but Harry didn't seem to mind. It was better then poor Ron's costume, a clown. I looked at Hermione, who was looking radiant in her princess costume. The lilac color suited her so well, and the billowing was perfect. I sat down and talked to the old gang for a bit, until I saw daddy Snape enter the room. He was in his usual garb, with a small mask coving his face. He went over and sat at the teacher's table. I ran over and gave him a look that stated, "Come with me please" and with that, he followed.

"Hailey, that costume is inappropriate."

"So?"

"So, you need to go change"

"Nah, I like getting under your skin."

"Hailey, I am warning you-"

"Dad, chill out. It's a party. Cut loose for once in your life"

"I did, when I met your mother. Look at me now."

"Dad that is really negative"

"And your point? Do you want me to take points off of your team?''

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills… when life gets you down you know what you got to do? Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming what do we do we swimmmmmmm"

"Hailey that is quite enough"

"Fine ruin my fun. But listen I was doing some major thinking."

"Did it hurt?"

"Hateful. Now listen carefully and closely"

I pulled him over the bench and gave him my theory. He was listening, nodding his head every once and a while. I noticed the facial changes that he had while I was telling him what I was thinking. I don't know what he was thinking until I finished talking about what I had thought up.

"Hailey, what your saying is all of these people are working together to try and get rid of you?"

"Yes"

"Why would they target you?"

"I don't know. Do I have any information that I am supposed to know?"

"Hailey I was not with you at any point in your life"  
"Ugh, I wish I knew"

Snape shook his head and stood up.

"Its going to look weird if we stay back here for too long. Go out and have a good time, and don't think about anything. Just cut loose. And Hailey?"

I turned around and looked at him.

"Draco didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry. I think that is rather admirable of him."

I turned around and walked back to the party.

"Hailey one last thing. 5 points for inappropriate apparel."

I turned to yell at him, but he was already gone. By the time I got back to the party, it was really kicking. People were up and dancing like crazy fools everywhere. I saw that Ron and Lavender were dancing, while Harry was dancing with Hermione. I saw Draco talking to Blaise and Destiney. I walked over, trying to put on my happiest smile. I was intercepted by none other than Jason.

"Hello Hailey."

"Hello Jason."

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much"

"Noticed you're not with Draco"

"Notice that you like to threaten people"

"Well, I do try"

"What do you want?"

He gave me a small smile, which in the long run was really freakin creepy.

"I just want to talk"

"That would be a negative"

I turned to walk away, but Jason turned and grabbed onto my arm.

"Hailey its time for you to go"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and gave his foot a good stomp. Jason let out a howl and ran over to Draco. He saw me running and gave me a grin. When he saw my face the smile dropped. I grabbed his hand and we ran out of the room.

"Brown what the hell?"

"We on a last name basis now?"

"With the way you are now yea"

"Damn it Draco its Jason"

"What?"

I turned and looked behind my back. Jason was in hot pursuit.

"I have to do this Draco. Its now or never."

I shoved Draco off, and he fell back. I ran outside and headed toward the Forbidden Forest. I knew that Jason would follow me. I turned around, kicking off my shoes in the process. Jason came out from behind a tree, smirking.

"It will never be over Princess, when will you learn? I have the power I need to do this. You have the information that I want. Then we can end this right."

I gave him a blank stare.

"What the hell are you talking about Jason? I don't have any kind of information that you are looking for. I don't remember a lot about my past, and everything else is a fog until about 10 years of age."

"I know, and everything I am about to tell you will remind you of what you know. I need that information Hailey. I was paid handsomely for getting it, and then I get you. I've never had a virgin before. I am sure that it will be great for both of us."

I think I just threw up a little.

"Jason you have GOT to be out of your mind. I am NOT going to listen to your crap. I don't care. Leave me alone. Take your money, your lust, your God damn penis else where. I am not some lil fuck toy for you to play with. And this shit is ending now.

"What if I told you that car accident was no accident?"

…

"You have my attention"


	34. Chapter 34

DRACO POV

What the bloody hell. That bitch just threw me off. I got up dusted myself off, and started back for the party. I saw some of my mates drinking in the corner. I went to join them.

"Oye, Draco where is your woman?"

"I don't know, PMSing? She is being a bitch so I don't care."

I continued to down my drink, thinking about what she said earlier before she pushed me.

"_I have to do this Draco. It's now or never."_

I tried to figure out what she was talking about, and I couldn't. I turned and saw the Golden Trio running out of the room, Hermione looking back at me and giving me a look. I frowned, not understanding. Then I remembered something else.

"_Damn it Draco its Jason"_

My eyes became wide with fear. She was trying to keep me out of her problems. I chugged down the rest of my drink and ran after the Golden Trio.

HAILEY POV

"You have my attention."

I stared at him, wanting to know more. I was pissed too, because I was missing my very first dance. I continued to stare until I had to blink.

"Oh little Hailey. Don't you wish you know the truth? Everyone wants to know why things happen. Everyone wants to know why them…"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what happened."

Jason stared at me. His evil grin scared the shit outta me, and I wasn't sure what I could do other than stare back at him. He took a step towards me, trying to scare me back. I stood my ground, not wanting to fall back. With one swift motion, Jason threw me on the ground. I slammed my head down, allowing a small pained moan escape from my lips. The pain from my head was shooting through my body. My entire being was shutting down. Jason crawled on top of me, my dress sliding upwards. He rubbed a hand on my inner thigh.

"Little Hailey, I have been watching you. I watched your mother die, I watched you at the Grangers, and I watched you here every single year. I know where you have slept, I know where you brushed your teeth. Don't you get it? I know all. I see all. Your daddy can't save you. Draco can't save you. No one can save you."

His hand reached up towards my breast. His grubby hands kneading. A small tear trickled down my face. With his free hand, he whipped out a small pocket knife. A sob escaped my lips.

"Dammit Jason what do you want with me?"

"It was your mother. Hailey if your mother had minded her own business, she would be alive. Alive and breathing, and taking care of you. You wouldn't be lying right under me, squirming."

My eyes widen in fear. I immediately froze, afraid for my own life.

"HAILEY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I heard Harry calling out my name. I looked at Jason, who put his finger on his lips. He put his head close to mine.

"No one can save you"

With the knife, Jason made a slow cut down the center of my dress. I took a deep breath to let out a scream, and Jason covered my mouth with his. His tongue forced entry into my mouth. I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't know what to do. His hands roamed freely around my body. I tried to kick him off but he tightened his grip with his legs. I bit down on his tongue, tasting his blood in my mouth. He pulled back his tongue, but didn't move his lips. Using his hands, he ripped away the rest of the dress. The lacey black bra and matching panties that I chose was all that was left on my body.

"Wow, you know how to match. Were you going to show someone this little number?"

More tears fell from my eyes.

"Please, why are you doing this? My mom may have known something, but I don't. I am innocent in all of this."

"That's not true. You know what your mom saw, Hailey? She saw Malfoy, that's right, Lucius Malfoy. Do you know what he was doing? He was with a lady, a lovely lady. He was showing his dark mark."

My eyes got wide. Malfoy's a follower? This was ridiculous. I needed to get help. Goosebumps were rolling up and down my arms.

"Your mother saw. She saw that dark mark. She would have told. She would have told everyone that Lucius Malfoy worked for HIM."

Everything started to fit into place. Lucius Malfoy got rid of my mother, because she knew his deepest secret. I still didn't understand where I fit into all of this.

"What about me?"

"You? You are just an asset. Malfoy doesn't want you to date his son. Pft. Why would he? You are soiled. You are not worthy of him. So he hired me. To get rid of you. Simple as that."

"Why you?"

"I love you Hailey. I love your brown hair, your soft tan skin, your simple curves…"

With his tongue he traced an outline over my body. My stomach quivered. Using his knife, he cut the side off my panties. With a small chuckle, he cut off the other side, and then ripped my panties away. Feeling so exposed, I shook with fear. He slid down my body, using his tongue to trace down. I let out a moan.

"Please, God please stop."

"You like it, you dirty pervert"

"NO, I don't. Please stop."

He sat up for just a minute, and then took off his sock, using it to tie around my mouth to muffle any sound. His finger traced around my stomach, and then he tongue replaced his finger. His finger reached down to my sensitive spot. He touched lightly, slowly rubbing. More tears streamed down my face. This isn't what I wanted. I tried to push him away, but nothing was moving him. I closed my eyes and tried to block him out. I was thinking how amazing Draco was appearing to me right now. That his rugged manner, his boyish charm, his stupidity, everything.

It's like the Gods were listening to me. Jason was thrown backwards. I jumped up, grabbed the scraps that were my dress, and covered myself until I felt decent. Draco's blonde hair appeared, his wand pointed at Jason.

"Its no use mate, I have already notified the authorities. You are toast."

"You think this will stop me? Hailey and I were destined to be together. I have eyes everywhere. I have eyes… everywhere."

This was the weird. I didn't understand what Jason was talking about. Suddenly, the shape shifting began. Jason's long hair disappeared, and was replaced by short hair. When I blinked, Ryan was in front of me. Ryan?

"RYAN???"

"Yea, see? I told you. I have eyes everywhere…"

He then shape shifted into Melissa. Draco's eyes widen. My eyes widen. I couldn't believe it. Who the hell was this guy?

"Wait… You're the person that tried to seduce Draco. You're the person that pretended to be my brother. What else have you done?"

The smile made me sick to my stomach.

"You remember Blaise? Yea… Ha that was me."

The thought of Blaise attacking me flashed in my head. And I will admit. I was PISSED. NO ONE fucks with me.

"You asshole. I can't believe that you did that."

"Well, I did, so get used to it."

Draco shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. It was large enough to cover most of my body. Goosebumps still ran up and down my arms. I stood, shaking.

"I will never forgive you."

I ran at him, no wand in hand. I tackled him to the ground. Like an animal, I began punching him in the face. He flipped my over, placing his hands around my neck. I could feel the oxygen being cut off. The face of Melissa smirked.

"You're dead."

"No, your dead."

He turned around, looking at Draco, who had his wand pointed right at the forehead. I passed out.

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around the area. Jason was back to his original form, lying upon the ground. I wasn't sure what exactly happened. Draco knelt down beside me.

"He's not dead I promise. I just knocked him out. The authorities should be here soon enough. Don't worry about anything."

Tears streamed down my face.

"OH MY GOD! DRACO THAT WAS SO SCARY. HE WAS GOING TO HURT ME. I MEAN HE WAS REALLY GOING TO HURT ME! WHY?"

I cried into his shoulder. His arms were so comforting at that moment. He scooped me up and carried me back towards the building. Professor Dumbledore was standing there with Hagrid. Draco walked past them, muttering the location of Jason. A few of the teachers ran out to where he said. After that, I passed out.

DRACO POV

I gently laid her on the bed. I started the fire in my room, allowing the warmth to fill the room. I looked over at her. I had dressed her in some old clothes of mine. She looked so tired, so worn out. I can't even imagine the pain that she went through in order to get where she was right at that moment. I walked over to my chair and stared into the fire. I wanted to know why. Why the hell did this all happen? As I stared, I heard a small knock at the door. Dumbledore entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping."

"Good to hear"

**AWKWARD SILENCE**

"Draco, I know that you want to know what is going on. It turns out that Hailey's mother found out a secret that she wasn't supposed to know. This caused people to go after her. Whatever she found out killed her. Someone ran her off the road. The child, Hailey, was the only one that survived. Evidently, Jason was the one that followed her around, making sure that she didn't do anything fishy. When she found out that she was a pureblood, I guess whoever knew the secret wanted her out. So Jason was to get rid of her. But oddly, he had some sort of sick obsession with her. So I guess in a way he failed."

I stared into the fire, confused, hurt, pissed. I wasn't sure what to think.

"I wonder what the secret is…"

A slight stirring in my bed had both of us looking. Dumbledore looked at me.

"Take care of her please."

I nodded my head, and walked over to Hailey. When I turned around, Dumbledore was gone. Freaky… I looked over at Hailey, moving a piece of hair out of her face. Slowly her eyes opened.

"Draco?"

"Hey baby."

"Where am I?"

"My room."

"I feel dirty."

"Want a bath?"

"Yea that sounds nice."

I stood up, going to draw her bath, when I felt a tug on my arm. Hailey was holding on to my sleeve.

"Don't go."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello to my readers! I am so sorry this is soooooooo late! I hope you all forgive me. This is it. The final chapter! I want to thank everyone who has left me an amazing comment ^^ its mucho appriciated! There will be one last part-- epilogue! Whee! Enjoy. WARNING!-- SUPER LEMONY!! If you dont want to read, dont. **

**~~CHU~~  
WildFire511**

HAILEY POV

I knew when he was going to leave. I also knew that I didn't want him to leave. I reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve

"Don't go."

He stared at me with those big blue eyes. I was staring at the floor. I could feel my face getting red, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to leave me alone. I was almost raped, and all I had left was my dignity.

"Just stay here for a few minutes, please."

I glanced up, looking to see what his reaction was. He nodded his head. I slowly let go of his sleeve, wondering what he was going to do. My first thought was that he was going to sit on the other bed and just keep watch over me. Ha, no. He climbed in my bed, and snuggled into my sheets. I squeaked with surprise, and then snuggled into him. Everything felt right at that moment. I felt like if he were to move, I would probably kill him. I felt his arms wrap around me. He gave me a reassuring squeeze. I looked up at him, my tear stained face brimming with new tears. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my mouth. I didn't stop him. He sucked gently at my lower lip and then kissed me full on. Our tongues intertwined one another, the heat from our bodies creating a fire between us. He kissed the tear stains on my cheeks.

"I want to help you. I want to make all these pains go away."

"So do it, Draco. Help me."

"Tonight?"

His look of bewilderment made me laugh a little. I gave him a small nod, and he kissed me hard. Gently he made a trail down my neck. I held on to dear life. He slowly unbuttoned my top, leaving a small kiss on the skin that he revealed one at a time. When the buttons were undone, he kissed my stomach. A small quiver from the cold hit me, and I grabbed onto his hair, giving a slight tug. He worked his way back up, kissing. When he got back to my mouth, his tongue plundered. I felt like I was in a volcano, everything on fire. My senses hummed with anticipation. Using his hands, Draco traced small circles on my breasts, and then came to my nipples, giving each a small pluck, and then slowly rubbing until they were hard. I let out a tiny moan, not knowing that small things like this could really get to me. His mouth came to my left nipple, and he licked once, then twice, and then began to suckle. My back arched a little, wanting to feel everything. He then transferred to my right nipple. I felt myself tense up just a little. He lifted his head, and the cold air on my wet nipples felt good. His hands began to rub my stomach and stopped short of my undies. Slowly, he slid his hand down and began to rub my clitoris. Another moan escaped my lips, and I tried to push myself closer to him. I could feel warmth spreading throughout my stomach. His fingers slid a little lower, and with one finger, he eased into me. I gasped, the feeling strange. Slowly, he went in and out of me. His finger felt so good. Then he slid two fingers in me. My hands grabbed his arms, and I held on to dear life. I knew I was leaving nail marks on his skin, but for some reason I don't think he cared.

He pulled his fingers out, and gave me a small grin. I looked at his fingers, totally drenched from my body. I turned a slight shade of pink. He sucked the juices off his fingers, and then leaned down to kiss me again. I knew that there was something that I had to do in order to make sure that he was feeling what I was feeling. Draco must have sensed what I was thinking, so he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"First, I want you to run your hands up and down my arms."

I did so.

"Then I want you to slowly go down to my pant button, and pop my button."

I started to breathe rapidly.

"Pull the zipper down."

I couldn't hear anymore. All the blood rushed to my head. Draco pushed his pants down and threw them on the floor. I could feel his massive erection pushing against my leg. It made me blush even more. I felt Draco nuzzle my neck. It was a little reassuring. Feeling a little brave, I reached over to his boxers, using my nails, scraping lightly right below his belly button. He gave a light moan, his mouth covering mine. I reached again, this time taking the waistband on his boxers and slowly pushing down. He kicked off his boxers. Looking over my body, Draco gave a slight grin. His hands reached behind me, feeling for the snap on my bra. He found it, giving it a slight flip. Foop! The bra ended on the floor. He reached, feeling my breasts with his hands. Then he lowly went down, using his mouth to leave a trail on my stomach. Using his teeth, he got hold of my panties, and slowly pulled downward. My panties ended up on the floor as well. He slowing kissed back up my leg, using his tongue to trace circles everywhere. When he got to my thigh, I felt my breath stop. Then his tongue flicked against me. Once. Twice. Oh lord the feelings. His tongue flicked and licked. Warmth was spreading all over me. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. IT grew as Draco continued. Then it hit me. It was like hot waves repeatedly hitting me, over and over again. I took a deep breath, one last wave hitting me. Draco looked up at me, his grin from ear to ear. I looked down at him, my face red with embarrassment.

"Geez Draco, quit staring!"

He crawled back up and kissed my mouth, his tongue invading everything. I didn't get much recovery time, because his fingers were quickly inside me. I gave a small moan in pleasure, my body rising with his fingers.

"Draco….mm"

I couldn't even say what I needed to say. My body seemed to move on its own, the sounds coming out of my mouth not even human. Not really thinking, I traced my nails down his torso, scraping lightly. Finally getting to his pride and manhood, I again used my nails, lightly tracing all the way to the tip. I heard Draco moan.

"Don't tease me, love"

I wrapped my hand around his cock, and slowly started to stroke. It was so hard in my hand, and I wasn't sure what else to do. I looked up at Draco. His eyes were closed. I can only guess that what I was doing was a good thing, so I continued. Slowly, I started to pump faster, and Draco's moans became louder. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of me and stopped what I was doing. I looked up at him again. This time his eyes were open, and there was something different about the way that he looked. He stood up, his cock standing at attention.

"Come here"

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You wanted to learn. Come here"

I slowly crawled off the bed and stood right in front of him.

"Get on your knees"

I looked at him with bewilderment in my eyes. Was he freakin kidding? I mean, what the hell was that supposed to do for me?

"Do it"

I slowly nodded my head, and got down on my knees.

"Lick it"

I stuck my tongue out once, tasting the saltiness. I looked up at him. He seemed to have a pained look on his face.

"Again"

I could only nod my head, and I licked again. Being a little more daring, I took him completely in my mouth. I started to suck, lick, and do whatever it took. He made animalistic noises, so I can only assume that I am doing it right. I continued to suck on him until he took a hold of my head. I glanced upward, wondering what he was doing. Using his full force, he pushed himself deeper into my mouth. I could feel myself gag at this, but he continued to push himself deeper inside. The gagging continued. I knew that this felt great to him, and that made me want to do it more.

"Oh God, Hailey…."

Then he stopped, pulling me to my feet.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I blushed, and felt more love for him at that moment."

"Yes"

He started kissing me again, slowly backing me towards the bed. My head was spinning. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew that he was going to guide me with everything and I wouldn't have to worry. I knew that he was going to take care of me. He gently pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Are you totally sure? I don't want to do something that you are going to regret later down the road."

"Draco, how many times do I have to say it? I am totally 100% here for just you, and I want to be with you."

He smiled down at me. I could only look at him. He leaned down and gently kissed my already swollen lips. Using his legs, he pushed mine apart, and placed himself right before my entrance. I took a deep breath, and as soon as I exhaled, he slowly pushed into me. The pain was sharp and intense. My nails dug into his sides.

"Just hold on babe it only last a minute."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Draco held still until he felt me take a deep breath.

"You ok?"

I only nodded my head. Draco began to slowly move in and out of me. Pleasure replaced pain. I bit my lower lip and started to move with him.

"Draco….mmm… ahhhhh…"

"Oh God sweet Hailey"

Sweat drops formed on Draco's brow, and dripped onto me. I could tell that he was holding himself back. I ran my nails through his hair and looked at him straight in the eyes. Draco stared back at me, and slowly, he started to speed up. His head went towards the crook in my neck, licking and sucking gently. I closed my eyes, allowing all senses to leave me and to only feel what Draco was giving me. A small pressure began to build, stronger than the first. Draco continued to speed up, and the feeling grew. I could feel my heart pounding, Draco pounding, and then it hit me. Fireworks, volcanoes, I know that there are lots of ways that I could describe the feeing. It was amazing. I heard Draco moan, then I myself moaned with him. He came down and kissed me hard, and I could feel him release inside me.

A couple of deep breaths later, Draco rolled off top of me and then pulled me into his arms. I snuggled deep into the crook. I could hear Draco's breathing become steady.

"Hailey?"

"Hm?"

"Do you regret this?"

"Mm, no."

"Good."

I snuggled deeper with him, and promptly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I came to the dining hall with high hopes that no one would notice that I missed the first class. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were all sitting there talking with their heads down. I walked over and plopped right down with them.

"Hi guys!"

"H Hailey"

They quickly spaced apart and looked at me.

"Missed you in class this morning…"

"Heh, yea I overslept."

"So did Malfoy evidently"

I glanced over at the entrance and saw Draco walk in. He only glanced over at me, gave me one of his infamous smirks, and walked away.

"Hailey did you and Malfoy break up?"

"Hm? What?"

Harry was staring at me with a weird look in his eye. I gave him a look back.

"Nope!"

With that I ran over to Draco, gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and went to go talk to my dad.


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"OPHELIA MARIE! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND LET ME TIE YOUR SHOE!"

Hailey pushed her short brown hair out of her eyes. Ophelia, her 5 year old daughter, had decided to be very difficult in that one moment.

"Scorpius, you too mister!"

Hailey heard squealing, then feet running down the stairs.

"MOMMY! SCORPIUS HIT ME!"

"NUH-UH! SHE PINCHED ME!"

Hailey rolled her eyes. Kids. She grabbed one by the collar and the other by the shirt. Squeals of laughter erupted from the children.

"Ok, ok I get it; now go get your shoes. Today we go get daddy."

She watched her two children run off to go get their shoes. It was really strange telling them that they were going to get their father. They didn't even know who he was, and he didn't know about them. Talking to Narcissa, she convinced the mother that Draco really needed to meet his children. Reluctantly, she agreed, after getting Hailey to say that the children could come play more often. The two children came running back with shoes on the wrong feet. Hailey sighed, and then bend over to fix their shoes. She finished with their shoes, and then looked over at the clock. She took both their hands, and walked back over to the door.

"Ok, out the door, let's go."

Screams could be heard a mile away. The two ran outside and chased each other for a little while. She locked the door, and then turned to the children.

"In the car, let's go!"

The children scrambled into the car and buckled themselves in. Hailey let out a huge sigh, and started the car. She wasn't sure what Draco was going to say. He had no clue about the children. How would he, being locked up for the past 5 years. As Hailey drove, she thought about all the past events that have happened, and how she got tangled into this mess. Draco got himself wrapped up in the wrong crowd, got caught, and now has done his time. She was just the girlfriend that was "there". Of course as soon as he was locked up, she was 6 months pregnant with twins. She had the twins, and raised them to the best of her ability. It didn't help that both kids looked just like Draco, blonde hair and big grey eyes. She glanced in the rear view mirror at the two kids, babbling to themselves. It made her smile, looking at the two. A pair of regular Malfoys.

When she pulled up to the jail, she shuddered. She didn't like the place, it gave her the chills. Looking up, she glanced at the clouds that filled the sky. Perfect weather for a perfect place. She took each child's hand in her own and walked inside. The man at the front counter just gave her a glance.

"Kin I halp you?"

"Yes, I am here to pick up Draco Malfoy."

He looked over Hailey once. Making a hacking sound, he got up and looked in some folders.

"Malfoy eh?"

"Hailey only nodded her head, and held on to the twins hands tighter. She glanced down at them and smiled. The twins only stared around the room. Scorpio seemed to hide behind her. As soon as she glanced up, the door in front of her clicked open. Her eyes became wide at the sight of Draco walking out. He has a least 2 weeks worth of stubble on his face, and he didn't look very happy at all. When he glanced up and saw Hailey standing there, his face changed immediately. When he saw Ophelia, his eyes became wide, and then sadness crept over his face.

"Hailey, it's really you."

"Who did you think it was, the Easter Bunny?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to get you."

"Your husband approves?"

Hailey stared at Draco for a moment. Draco only stared back.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Your husband."

"Draco I am not married."

Draco stared at Hailey for just a moment, and then glanced down at Ophelia again.

"But…"

Hailey looked at Ophelia.

"Um, Draco are you serious right now?"

"Yea I am serious!"

"Draco she is yours"

Draco's face was priceless. It was as if a brick had fallen on his head.

"I have a daughter?"

"Yep"

"How?"

"You got locked up. 3 months later I had kids."

"Kids? As in plural"

At that moment Scorpius popped his head out from behind Hailey. Draco stared at the twins for just a moment, and then started laughing. The twins held on tight to Hailey's legs. Draco bent down and stared at them for just a moment. Ophelia, being the braver of the two, stepped up to Draco.

"You look like a grizzly man"

Hailey's eyes almost popped out of her head. She covered her mouth to try and stifle a laugh. Draco glanced up at Hailey, and then looked back at Ophelia.

"You sure are cheeky"

"What's cheeky?"

"Never mind"

"Are you my daddy?"

Draco felt the tears fill his eyes at the question. After staring at the two kids, it was very obvious that they were his. Both had his blonde hair and the Malfoy eyes. She gave her a small smile.

"Yea, I am your daddy."

Ophelia seemed satisfied with this and walked up to him, promptly kissing his cheek. Draco stood up and looked at Hailey again. Hailey watched Ophelia as the little girl slid her hand into Draco's. Scorpious stared at his sister, and then took his mother's hand, still unsure off the man before him. Draco walked over to Hailey, and with his free hand, he wrapped it around Hailey and took a deep breath.

"I really can't believe that you're here. Where's mum?"

"Um… I had to make a deal with your mum in order to get out here. So she is not coming."

Draco could only smile at the thought that Hailey did so much to come get him. He also realized that Hailey had raised his two kids all on her own. Tears fell down his face.

"I am so sorry Hailey. I never meant to leave you all alone with two kids to raise. I thought…. If I had known…."

He placed his hand on his head and pushed hair back. Hailey smiled at him.

"Draco, chill out. I have been fine. Your mom has helped me out a lot, and I have a job. The kids are good kids, and I am just happy that you are out."

She took his free hand with hers and gave it a squeeze. He glanced over at her, and they started to walk outside. When he saw the SUV with the car seats, he smiled. Hailey glanced over at him, seeing the smile. She took his hand again, and gave him a smile.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

FIN


End file.
